Hogwarts: Misterio
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Han pasado diez años y la vida en el castillo ha seguido cada cual con sus penas y alegrias y soportando el peso de sus errores y aciertos, comienzan a ocurrir pequeños incidentes, el primero de ellos y no por ello el más peligroso es frenado por un misterioso hombre encapuchado. Continuación de Hogwarts: Comienzo.
1. Diez años

Habían pasado diez años; en los que el sol saludaba y daba las buenas noches todos los días al castillo, siempre que la niebla y la lluvia no lo impedían. En este tiempo Hogwarts había visto varios sucesos, tanto alegres como tristes, uno de los más tristes fue sin lugar a duda la muerte de una de sus fundadoras, Rowena Ravenclaw, quien más sufrió con esta muerte fue Helga Huflepuff, pues supuso la pérdida de su amiga y confidente, algunas tardes como aquella de finales de julio, recordaba alguno de los últimos momentos de su mejor amiga.

Flash Back

Iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a la enfermería a ver a Rowena que había enfermado hace dos semanas y no se recuperaba, según el especialista en medimagia que vino al castillo, era un gripe, pero Helga intuía que lo que a su amiga le sucedía era algo más que una simple gripe.

- Hola Rowena, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?

- Bien Helga – dijo débilmente – bien ¿no deberías estar desayunando

- Luego iré, pero por lo que veo te sigues negando a comer – comento observando que no había tocado el desayuno.

- No tengo hambre

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio, contemplándose, Helga notaba que su amiga cada vez estaba más pálida y demacrada

- La hecho de menos, me gustaría verla por última vez

- Seguro que Helena está bien

- Se hace tarde deberías ir a clase, ¿te toca con los de mi casa a primera hora ¿no?

- Si, volveré por la tarde

Pero cuando volvió por la tarde, la encontró dormida, nunca despertó.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde aquello, habían quedado a cargo del castillo Godric y Helga, decidieron llamar a una antigua alumna de la casa Ravenclaw, Hypatia Ptolomeo, de la que sabían que había estudiado para la docencia. Dos años después de la muerte de Rowena, helena regreso a Hogwarts, nada más la vieron Godric y Helga supieron que estaba muerta, pues su aspecto blanco perlado así lo indicaba; ella no es explico que había sucedido y ellos no le insistieron pues sabían que ya lo revelaría cuando estuviese preparada para hacerlo.

Helena se entristeció al saber de la muerte de su madre, al menos cuando le contaron que no lucho por sobrevivir, sintiéndose culpable de esta, se avergonzaba tanto de su comportamiento como de su final.

Una noche, después de cenar, se encontraban Godric y Helga en dirección, estaban dialogando sobre Hogwarts, pues solo quedaban ellos dos para dirigirla.

- Éramos cuatro; Salazar se marcho, y Rowena..., bueno ella... ya sabes; solo quedamos dos.

- Ya lo se Helga – dijo con calma sentándose a su lado y volteándose hacia ella, pues ninguna de los dos se atrevía a sentarse en el asiento del director – pareces cansada – añadió después de observarla detenidamente unos instantes.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo

- Bueno, tenemos todo el verano para descansar

- Eso lo dudo, a lo que dedicaremos el verano será a preparar el curso que viene, y tenemos que encontrar un responsable para la casa Slytherin, nadie quiere hacerse cargo de esos alumnos – dijo esto último con tristeza

- No me extraña que quieran alejarse de esas víboras

- Godric, no creo que todos sean iguales, que Salazar escogiera un camino diferente al nuestro no significa que los hijos de los que una vez fueron sus alumnos vallan a seguirle

- Tienes razón.

- Hay algo que quería preguntarte – dijo Helga - ¿y tu espada? Hace mucho que no te veo con ella

- En un lugar sonde ayudara a quien lo pida

A Helga aquellas palabras le sonaron raras, pero conociendo a Godric, supuso que habría hecho algo con ella que supondría una protección para la escuela. Helga, pensaba en Godric, y en cuanto sufría, aunque el no dijera nada, primero la muerte de su esposa, tantos años atrás y luego la desaparición de su hijo menor al que pensaba que nunca iba a recuperar, pues no se había sabido nada de él en diez años. Si bien ella evito que se deprimiera, no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo con ese sufrimiento.

- No sufro tanto como crees, si estuviera muerto ya lo sabríamos, lo hubiera sabido se una forma u otra; no tienes porque preocuparte tanto.

- Godric, te he dicho un montón de veces que no me leas la mente – le dijo en un tono desenfadado

- Hace años que no necesito hacerlo

- ¿qué quieres decir?

Él respondió con una sonrisa.

- Se hace tarde –dijo Godric desviando el tema – deberíamos hablar de la escuela; este año ha sido agotador, al igual que los anteriores, sobretodo para ti

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- A combinar la administración del colegio con las clases

- En ese caso, si el problema es ese, contratemos a profesores

- No estaba pensando en eso, creo que seria conveniente constituir ya un equipo directivo; si no cuando faltemos será problemático para la escuela

- ¿Problemático? – repitió Helga reflexiva – si tienes seria un caos desorganización si no lo dejamos preparado... mmm de modo que ¿un equipo directivo?

Helga cogió un pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir

- ¿Qué haces pequeña? – inquirió Godric

Como respuesta, ella le paso el pergamino que acababa de escribir

Equipo directivo de la escuela Hogwarts de magia

_- Director/a:_

_- Subdirector/a:_

_- Jefe/a de estudios:_

_- Responsables de las casas (¿jefes?)_

Una vez termino de leerlo. Godric levanto la mirada admirado, sonriéndole a su compañera, su amiga

- ¡Esto es fantástico Helga! – exclamo – sencillo y práctico; ahora solo queda ponerlo en marcha, ¿que te parece hacerlo para el curso que viene?

- Por mi bien.

Siguieron hablando el tema durante horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que era ya bien pasada la medianoche por lo que decidieron convocar una reunión en la sala de profesores al dia siguiente donde les comunicarían su decisión.

Estaban en la sala de profesores los hijos de Helga (Edward y Hestia Huflepuff) e Hypatia Ptolomeo esperando la aparición de los dos fundadores. Cuando estos llegaron les explicaron el plan que habían ideado para organizar el colegio; una vez hubieron entendido lo que les comunicaban, prosiguieron a decidir quien ocuparía cada puesto.

- Bien, como directora de la escuela se queda Helga – dijo Godric.

- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que quedes fuera Godric

- Tu serias mejor que yo, se te da bien dialogar y por ende eres la más idónea para el puesto

- De acuerdo, pero tu serás el subdirector

- Hypatia, seguirás siendo responsable de la casa Ravenclaw, al igual que yo de la casa Gryffindor – prosiguió Godric

- Entonces – dijo Helga – como yo me dedicare por entero a la dirección del colegio, esto es difícil, no puedo elegir entre vosotros – añadió mirando a sus hijos.

- Mamá – dijo Hestia – Sabes que Edward es mucho más responsable que yo, es más yo permitiría que los alumnos hicieran trastadas

- Lo dudo mucho hermanita – rebatió Edward – puede que tengamos caracteres diferentes, pero si hicieran una trastada los castigarías como corresponde

- Será mejor echarlo a suerte – intervino Godric

- Yo ya he dicho que no estoy capacitada

- Esta bien, pues Edward será el responsable de la casa Huflepuff y el jefe de estudios. – resolvió Helga.

- Creo que necesitaremos contratar profesores para las deferentes asignaturas, así dar una cada uno; escoges la que queráis dar, se que todos estáis capacitados.

De modo que Edward Huflepuff decidió impartir encantamientos, Hestia Huflepuff herbología, Hypatia Ptolomeo Astronomía y Godric Gryffindor transformaciones.

Por lo que quedaron vacías las plazas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, runas, e historia de la magia, además añadieron una asignatura optativa para los alumnos que quisieran créditos extra, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Godric y Helga redactaron un comunicado para que todo aquel que estuviese interesado en la docencia acudiera a solicitar empleo.

Entre todos los que solicitaron u puesto no había ningún Slytherin y nadie solicito el puesto de pociones.

- Tenemos un problema – dijo Godric una noche a finales de julio – todavía no hemos encontrado a alguien que se haga responsable de la casa Slytherin ni que acceda a dar pociones.

- Ya lo encontraremos, Godric, ya lo encontraremos.

Una noche de mediados de agosto, estaban Godric y Helga en la sala de profesores conversando cuando un búho de color negro entro por la ventana dejándoles un carta y marchándose después. La carta iba dirigida a los dos.


	2. El encapuchado

Se miraron mutuamente con el ceño fruncido, pues no era muy habitual recibir cartas a altas horas de la noche; ambos tenían un mal presentimiento. Godric se asomó a la ventana tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad los terrenos del castillo por si alguien se hallaba en ellos, Helga abrió lentamente la carta.

- Godric... – dijo apenas sin voz.

Él se dirigió a ella y tomo la carta leyéndola en voz alta.

_Hola traidores:_

_Puede que me fuera pero no dije mi última palabra, o lo que en su momento desee que lo fuera; el tiempo todo lo dirá, no seré yo quien acabe arrastrándose._

Hay una gran persona a la que metí cierta cantidad de veneno en el cuerpo, no lo eduque, lo moldee a mi conveniencia.

La carta estaba firmada por un dibujo, una serpiente.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro dejando la carta en la mesa entre ambos.

- ¿Qué crees que significa, Godric?

- Que no tener profesor de pociones no es la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones

- La carta, es de Salazar ¿no?

- Eso me temo Helga – dijo mirándola – eso me temo.

- ¿Crees que atacara Hogwarts? – dijo con voz tranquila

- No lo se, Salazar puede llegar a ser muy inestable cuando algo le obstaculiza su camino – contestó – según él – añadió rodando los ojos.

- Deberíamos decirles lo de la carta al resto, al menos al personal docente.

- Tienes razón – dijo Godric que seguía mirándola preocupado - ¿estas bien?

- Tengo miedo, lo pase muy mal, pero no pienso esconderme bajo la mesa.

Godric sonrió.

Una figura caminaba por una fangonosa senda hacia el pueblo que se veía a unos 50 metros al frente; iba con una capa que le cubría el cuerpo completamente, con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza ocultándole el rostro, lo único que se veía de la figura eran las manos y la parte de las botas que cubría los pies.

En cuanto llegó al pueblo se dirigió a la posada, entro y se encamino al recepcionista; hablo utilizando una voz grave pero sin llegar a resultar agresiva.

- Quisiera hospedarme una de sus habitaciones

- Puedo preguntarle ¿quien es usted?

- Soy una persona que quiere hospedarse en su posada – respondió tranquilamente - ¿tiene alguna libre?

- Si, hay una, pero no es muy espaciosa

- No importa el espacio

Pago la tarifa por adelantado y subió a la habitación. Hizo aparecer su equipaje en un rincón de la habitación y bajo al bar de la posada sentándose en un rincón y pidiendo una copa. Observo las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Una mujer entro en la posada desde hacia siete años iba dos veces por semana a aquel lugar a tomar algo de alcohol con el que ahogar el dolor que había empezado a tener diez años atrás. Se sentó y observó sus alrededores, estaba la misma gente de siempre.

- Lo mismo de siempre – pregunto el camarero.

- Si, por favor.

Mientras esperaba que le sirvieran la coma, vio como entraba en la zona del bar un encapuchado procedente de la zona de hospedaje; se quedo mirándolo y se percato que pese a no poder ver su rostro, pues lo tenía cubierto, estaba analizando el entorno que lo rodeaba.

Tomo la copa que el camarero le acababa de servir y le dio un sorbo. En eso se le acerco un hombre que parecía una conserva andante a causa de la cantidad de alcohol ingerida

- Hola preciosidad, se lo que necesitas

- No me cabe la menor duda

- Vamos a mi casa, lo pasaremos bien

- Piérdete

- A mi nadie me trata así – dijo el borracho cogiéndola del brazo – te enseñare a tratar correctamente a los hombres – la lanzo contra una mesa.

Todo el bar quedo en silencio, cuando el borracho levantaba el brazo para volver a golpearla una mano lo agarro firmemente alejándolo de ella

- Déjala en paz

Se trataba del encapuchado

- Eh, extranjero – dijo la mujer cabreada – puedo defenderme sola

- Como quieras – dijo el encapuchado retirándose y quedándose junto a la barra

El borracho arremetió de nuevo contra la mujer la cual esperándose ya el golpe lo esquivo y le golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza e inmediatamente después le dio una patada en el lateral izquierdo del abdomen a la altura de las costillas derribándolo en el suelo para finalizar con una patada en la cara, quedando el borracho tendido en el suelo y gimiendo.

La mujer pago por la copa y aparte entrego una pequeña cantidad de dinero

- Esto por las molestias – le dijo al responsable de la barra – se acabo el espectáculo

Salió del bar internándose en la noche

El encapuchado se giro hacia el camarero de la barra y dijo

- Que carácter

- Si – le contesto el camarero – no te conviene hacer enfadar a Hestia Huflepuff

Unos días después de aquello, estaba el encapuchado mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio en la posada cuando vio unas luces cerca del castillo, luces que producían los hechizos en un duelo; rápidamente salió de la posada y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Cuando llego se encontró con tres personas tendidas en el césped de los terrenos, dos heridas y una tercera siendo torturada por un hombre. El encapuchado saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor al agresor al cual no alcanzo por milímetros, el agresor se dio la vuelta mirando quien lo había atacado. Se inicio un duelo entre ambos el encapuchado combatía con calma, mientras que el agresor lo hacía con ira. Uno de los hechizos alcanzó al encapuchado derivándolo, la varita de este callo a tres metros de él; el agresor sonrío con malicia mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que el encapuchado a causa de su aturdimiento momentáneo no oyó. El tiempo para esquivar el rayo verde que le venia procedente de la varita del agresor, este al impactar en el suelo produjo una quemadura en el césped. Se levanto rápidamente prácticamente de un salto y extendió la mano derecha haciendo que su varita fuera a ella, volvió a esquivar el maleficio impactando esta vez contra un caballo que se hallaba tras él, matándolo en el acto. El encapuchado se sorprendió, pues no conocía nada capaz de segar una vida de esa forma, rápidamente desarmo a su oponente y hechizo una espada que se hallaba en el cinto de uno de los heridos lanzándolo can fuerza y gran velocidad contra el agresor atravesándolo con ella, empuñadura incluida. El agresor callo de rodillas herido de muerte y pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

- Cuando la sangre de los Slytherin, un autentico Slytherin al castillo regrese, la oscuridad se cernirá sobre el.

Y muerto se desplomo.

Uno de los heridos, Helga Huflepuff había conseguido levantarse y visto el final del duelo, se acerco a un inconsciente Godric tumbándolo en una camilla que había hecho aparecer con su varita; el encapuchado se acerco al tercero de los heridos, era la misma mujer que le había dado una paliza a ese borracho en el bar hacía dos días, estaba inconsciente aunque el pulso era normal; la tomo en brazos y siguió a Helga Huflepuff que transportaba a Godric a la enfermería.

Al dia siguiente, al mediodía se presento en la sala de profesores ante Godric Gryffindor y Helga Huflepuff, ellos lo contemplaron con desconcierto esperando a que hablase.

- He oído en la aldea que necesitáis un profesor de pociones, vengo a ofrecerme para dicho puesto.


	3. Brian Atrida

Lo contemplaron con desconfianza, pues mantenía su rostro cubierto por la capucha. Godric y Helga intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Godric

- Es cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Brian Atrida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres apto para ese puesto? – inquirió Godric

- Bien, siempre fui bueno en esa materia – dijo tranquilamente – en realidad siempre fui bueno en todo – añadió.

- ¿Tienes experiencia docente?

- No, pero cualquier profesor novel no tiene experiencia al dar su primera clase.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto Helga con curiosidad

- Tengo 28 años.

Lo miraban atentamente como si estuvieran sopesándolo.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que ocultes tu rostro? – Pregunto Godric

- No, simplemente estoy habituado a ello.

- ¿Podrías bajarte la capucha? – Inquirió Godric amablemente, aunque Brian se percato de que no era una petición.

- Si, podria... – dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha.

Era un hombre joven, de pelo castaño y profundos ajos azules que mostraban una imperturbable calma; tenia una fina barba recortada matemáticamente. Godric lo observo satisfecho, mientras Helga lo hacia con curiosidad.

- Bien, ¿que opinas Helga?

- Por mi bien

- Lo mismo pienso yo – le respondió Godric a su amiga – estas contratado profesor Atrida.

- Serás presentado mañana al resto del profesorado.

- De acuerdo profesores – respondió.

- Antes has comentado que estabas habituado a cubrirte con la capucha – comenzó Helga – evita usarla muy a menudo en Hogwarts, asustaría a los alumnos más jóvenes.

- Lo comprendo, ¿alguna otra directriz?

- Como nadie a querido hacerse responsable de la casa Slytherin serás tu quien se encargue de esos alumnos.

- Como queráis.

- Puedes ocupar el despacho de las mazmorras – Dijo Helga – uno de los elfos te lo mostrara.

Brian asintió con la cabeza y se retiro en dirección al pueblo a recoger su equipaje.

- ¿Crees que hacemos bien admitiéndolo? – dijo Helga – el nombre de Brian Atrida no me suena de nada; aunque hay algo en el rostro de ese hombre que me resulta familiar

- A mi tampoco me suena el nombre, y sus características físicas son muy comunes en esta región.

- Puede ser – respondió ella – él es un desconocido para nosotros.

- Lo sé – dijo Godric – y hay algo en el que me frustra

- ¿De que se trata?

- Es oclumántico, un gran oclumántico, mejor que Salazar Slytherin me atrevería a decir.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- No he podido ver en su mente, si es amigo es bueno tenerlo aquí y si es enemigo mejor tenerlo vigilado - le respondió con dulzura ocultando su inquietud – no te preocupes.

- No creo que él sea malo, tengo un presentimiento.

El le sonrió e inspiro profundamente, se sentía fatigado después de las heridas de la noche anterior, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo; algo debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues Helga lo miro con reproche.

- No deberías haber salido de la enfermería tan pronto, fuiste gravemente herido y aún no te has recuperado del todo.

- Estoy bien, soy muy fuerte, solo necesito descansar – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole – estoy perfectamente.

- De acuerdo Godric, estas bien.

- Hay algo que me intriga – comento Godric – ambos caímos inconscientes, Edward y el resto de profesores no estaban en el castillo en ese momento y Hestia estaba esta mañana en la enfermería inconsciente.

- ¿Ha donde quieres llegar?

- A que si los dos estábamos fuera de juego y tu hija tiene el aspecto de haber recibido un buen golpe.

- Fue torturada por Ophiuchus – explico Helga.

- Entonces, ¿qué lo derroto?

Ella lo miro fijamente antes de responder

- Nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones; según me comento anoche, brevemente he de añadir, vio el destello de los hechizos desde Hogsmade y decidió acercarse.

- Me pregunto como entro Brian Atrida en los terrenos en plena noche.

Había vuelto al castillo con su equipaje y se instalo donde el elfo le dijo; el despacho era oscuro, nada que no se pudiera solventar con unas velas, aunque le hubiera agradado tener alguna ventana. El despacho se hallaba en las mazmorras y en la pared de detrás del escritorio había una placa que al activarla permitía el acceso a una habitación con un armario y una cama.

Oyó como tocaban a la puerta.

- Adelante

- Veo que ya se ya instalado profesor Atrida.

- Profesora Huflepuff

- Bien, ya es hora de presentarlo al resto del personal docente

- De acuerdo, profesora. – respondió Brian – esto... ¿podría tutearme?, me incomoda que me traten de usted; y ya tendré bastante con los alumnos.

- Esta bien, generalmente los profesores solemos tutearnos.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala de profesores, Brian se cubrió con la capucha.

- ¿Por qué... – comenzó Helga

- Soy un poco tímido, me la quitare en cuanto entre.

- Tu mismo.

Entraron en la sala de profesores con todo el personal docente mirando al extraño encapuchado con curiosidad, a excepción de Hestia Huflepuff (la cual había abandonado la enfermería únicamente para esa reunión) que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues se había percatado que ese encapuchado era el mismo encapuchado que había pretendido defenderla en el bar la otra noche.

Helga y Godric le hicieron una seña al nuevo profesor para que se presentara.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Brian Atrida – se bajo la capucha – soy el nuevo profesor de pociones – continuo con la característica voz tranquila que le caracterizaba – y bueno, al parecer también me responsabilizare de la casa Slytherin, por descarte – añadió con una sonrisa.

El resto del profesorado lo miraba con curiosidad,

- Se bienvenido – intervino Edward.

- Gracias, profesor...

- Soy Edward Huflepuff, por favor tutéame, aquí todos lo hacemos.

- De acuerdo, Edward.

Terminadas las presentaciones cada profesor se dirigía a sus aposentos, en el vestíbulo alguien lo llamo.

- Brian

- Si, Hypatia.

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No, soy soltero, completamente soltero.

- Vale – dijo con una gran sonrisa y subiendo por la escalinata de mármol.

Él se quedo mirándola, pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho; en cuanto ella desapareció de la vista, se dirigió a su despacho en las mazmorras.

Entro en el despacho pero ya había alguien en el; una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros y color blanco perlado, era un fantasma.

- Hola me alegra volver a verte – dijo la fantasma.

- Yo también, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Cierto, tienes muy bien aspecto.

- Tú no has cambiado mucho.

- Lo se – respondió ella – creo que te dejare para que descansas Brian.

- Gracias, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Helena.

- Ahora soy la Dama Gris.

Salió del despacho dejándolo solo; Brian se recostó en la silla riendo para si mismo.


	4. El claustro

Había pasado una semana y esa misma tarde se celebraría la primera reunión del profesorado, aquella en la que se presentan los planes de estudio del presente curso; Brian apenas había salido del despacho pues se encontraba preparando un plan de estudios, aunque no se lo habían pedido todavía, ya que sabía que cuanto antes comenzara a organizarse mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de profesores; allí se encontraban Hypatia Ptolomeo que impartía astronomía, Hestia Huflepuff que enseñaba herbología y Plinio Sneffels que se encargaba de instruir al alumnado en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Veo que llego un poco pronto – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Brian – dijo Hypatia mirándolo como se fuera un pastel de chocolate – ven siéntate a mi lado guapo – añadió indicándole la silla que estaba a su derecha.

- Gracias Hypatia – dijo este sentándose donde le habían ofrecido.

Plinio lo miraba fascinado, deseaba hablar con él; mientras que Hestia que se hallaba de pie junto a la chimenea los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Brian permaneció sentado tranquilamente con la mirada fija en frente de él a la espera de que llegara el resto del personal docente, oía como Plinio e Hypatia conversaban pero no les prestaba atención.

Hestia se sentó frente a Brian

- Me preguntaba que le encuentra de interesante a la pared, profesor Atrida – le dijo fríamente.

- Podría fijar la vista en otro lugar – dijo sin perturbarse, hablando con la característica i tranquilidad que había mostrado desde que llego a ese lugar – o en una persona, aunque eso último suele intimidar un poco ¿no crees?

- A mi no me importaría que fijaras tu vista en mi Brian – dijo suavemente Hypatia.

En eso llegaron el resto de profesores, parecía como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo; poco después llegaron Helga, Godric y Edward.

- Bien, damos por comenzada la primera reunión del curso escolar – dijo Helga – el orden del día es el siguiente: La elección de los prefectos de quinto de aquel año, un recordatorio del reglamento de régimen interno y los programas de las asignaturas.

Terminada la reunión los profesores abandonaron la sala de profesores, cada uno fue en una dirección, Hypatia agarro del brazo a Brian; cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Hestia que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

- Brian – le dijo – ¿te apetece tomar algo conmigo en Hogsmade?

- Hoy no, Hypatia. Quizá otro día.

- Te tomo la palabra ricura – le dijo haciéndole una caricia.- me voy a mi despacho.

Brian se puso la capucha y salió a los terrenos dirigiéndose al lago, se sentó bajo un árbol observando como el lago reflejaba la luz de la luna de la recién iniciada noche.

- ¿Disfrutas mucho de esto? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola Hestia – dijo Brian sin girarse.

- ¿Disfrutas de esto? – volvió a preguntar.

- Observar la superficie del lago es muy reconfortante.

- No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, y menos aún que lo haga un majadero encapuchado.

Él soltó una carcajada, Hestia se quedo sorprendida pues nadie lo había oído reír con anterioridad.

- No te tomaba el pelo, la palabra esto puede significar muchas cosas – le explicó.

- Esto es un colegio – dijo con frialdad antes de darse la vuelta y volver al castillo.

- Un placer hablar contigo – dijo elevando la voz.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de profesores; Edward, Helga y Godric conversaban.

- Un nuevo curso comienza – dijo alegremente Edward

- Cierto y los planes de estudio son muy buenos – comento Helga

- Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a excepción de nosotros, Hypatia y Hestia, todos los profesores son nuevos – matizo Godric – entre todos los planes de estudio sentía especial curiosidad por el de pociones.

- Ese plan es muy bueno – dijo Edward – muy organizado y metódico

- Si, lo se.

- Lo que pasa es que Godric no se fía de nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones, hijo – explico Helga.

- Entonces porque lo contratasteis.

- Era él único que se había ofrecido para el puesto – dijo Godric zanjando la discusión e intercambiando una breve mirada con Helga.

- Por lo que veo este año entraran unos 40 alumnos nuevos – comento Edward.

- Si, Lancerot me escribió el otro dia para comunicarme que su pequeña comienza este curso – dijo alegre pero con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

- Seguro que será una gran adquisición para la casa que le toque – dijo Edward

- Estará en Gryffindor – dijo Helga – como su padre.

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar, depende del sombrero – rebatió Edward

- Ambos tenéis razón – concluyo Godric.

Se quedo pensativo contemplando el fuego durante un rato y luego pregunto

- Por cierto ¿dónde esta tu hermana, Edward?, normalmente después del claustro suele permanecer con nosotros charlando y eso.

- No lo se, probablemente gritándole a alguien.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – comento Helga despreocupada.

Godric la miro con la ceja alzada

- Se en lo que estas pensando, Godric – le dijo – pero ella sabe cuidarse sola, ya es mayorcita como para que vallamos detrás de ella.

- No he dicho nada – protesto este

Edward se levanto

- Bueno, os dejo con vuestras cosas, buenas noches.

La noche antes del banquete de inicio de curso, se encontraba el profesorado en una bar de Hogsmade celebrando el inicio de un nuevo curso a su manera, se sentaron todos en una mesa circular y cada cual pidió su bebida preferida.

- Mañana comienza un nuevo curso – dijo Plinio – estas preparado Brian, yo estoy nervioso.

- Si, por mucho que me empeñara nunca podría estarlo más de lo que lo estoy ahora.

- Es normal sentir nervios – comento Hypatia – yo los tuve durante mi primera semana.

- Solo tienes que relajarte y controlarlos, Plinio.

- Brian – dijo Edward – como consigues estar siempre tan tranquilo.

- Mantener la calma es una virtud

- Ya ¿ir por ahí con una capucha es otra? – Pregunto Hestia

- Calma colega, tengamos la fiesta en paz – le dijo Edward

- A mi me gusta que llevas la capa – dijo con voz muy dulce Hypatia - te hace más interesante y atractivo.

- Esto es demasiado empalagoso – dijo Helga levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Plinio

- Que es una solitaria – dijo Hypatia.

- No creo que sea eso – comento Edward – mi hermana tiene una forma de ver las cosas

distinta a la del resto, ni siquiera a mi me cuenta todo lo que le ronda la mente.

- Vamos que esta chiflada – dijo Hypatia con una sonrisa.

Edward la miro enfadado y se marcho del bar, pues si bien no le gustaba el comentario que acababa de hacer Hypatia sobre su hermana, detestaba las peleas

- Todos vemos las cosas de diferente forma – dijo Brian – y en consecuencia a eso actuamos conforme creemos correcto, lo que no quiere decir es que tu forma de ver las cosas o de actuar sea mejor que la de Hestia.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hypatia – te apetece dar una vuelta.

- Yo no comprendo lo que has dicho, Brian – dijo Plinio - ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

- A que la variedad de perspectivas del mundo es equivalente al número de individuos que viven en él – dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la barra.

Una vez en la barra se sentó al lado de Hestia, pidió una bebida y miro al frente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó ella.

- Nada, solo tomar una copa.

- Pues tómala en otro sitio.

No respondió a eso, se limito a tomar un sorbo de la bebida y a seguir mirando al frente;

- ¿Sabes? – dijo finalmente – Tu hermano esta preocupado por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien es mi hermano? – Inquirió con curiosidad.

- Bueno, Edward y tu tenéis el mismo apellido.

Ella se sorprendió, pues le resulto desconcertante que un desconocido en apenas dos semanas supiera tanto, aún más cuando apenas había hablado con los demás.

- Los primos también suelen tener el mismo apellido.

- Cierto –admitió Brian – será mejor que volvamos al castillo, es muy tarde y ya no queda nadie.

Los demás profesores se habían marchado ya y el bar se encontraba casi vacío, parecía a punto de cerrar.

- De acuerdo.

Anduvieron en silencio por el sendero que conducía al castillo, estaba oscuro y la luna se hallaba oculta entre las nubes; Brian encendió su varita rápidamente actuando por instinto, Hestia al ver como había actuado lo imito. Cuando llegaron a la reja Hestia la abrió con un golpe de varita. Al entrar al vestíbulo vieron que varias de sus antorchas estaban apagadas, cada uno se dispuso a ir hacia su despacho, apenas Hestia había comenzado a subir la escalinata, Brian la llamó

- Hestia si sabia que Edward es tu hermano es porque lo dijo cuando te fuiste a la barra.

Se quedo quieta, pensativa; y cuando se decidió a girarse y hablarle ya había desaparecido por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.


	5. Comienzo de curso

Hestia se hallaba sentada a la orilla del lago contemplando su superficie mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior;_ era tradición ir a tomar una copas la noche antes de comenzar las clases, o al menos ir con su hermano; dos años después de adoptar esa costumbre, Hypatia comenzó a ir con ellos y la noche anterior había ido todo el profesorado, pero no se había sentido totalmente a gusto,_ _aunque no sabia porque_. Decidió repasar lo sucedido, o al menos lo que recordaba de lo sucedido; _Plinio había comenzado hablando de los "nervios del principiante" , luego su hermano se sorprendió de la imperturbable calma de Brian y oír como Hypatia se ponía en evidencia...Grr no lo soportaba, pese a que se había ido a la barra podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo en la mesa: como Hypatia la llamaba loca, como Brian la defendió, ¿aquello fue una defensa? _Pensaba mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el lago _y luego ese extraño hombre que ahora era profesor de pociones la había acompañado al castillo, después en el vestíbulo quería decirle alo pero ¿qué...?, ni siquiera anoche lo sabia._ Algo interrumpió el curso de su pensamiento, era una sensación, la de que estaba siendo observada. Se giro y vio apoyado en un árbol, comiéndose una manzana, a Brian Atrida; sabia que era él pues aunque la sombra del árbol ocultaba cualquier rostro, ese profesor era el único que iba por ahí con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Se levantó y se dirigió a él.

- Tenias razón – le dijo antes de que pudiera hablar – observar el lago reconforta, te ayuda a pensar.

Después sin darle opción a responder se dirigió a la entrada principal del castillo.

Las horas habían pasado y los profesores se hallaban sentados en la mesa principal del Gran comedor a excepción de Edward y Godric que se encargaban de conducir a los alumnos de primer año por el lago y hasta el gran comedor respectivamente. El comedor se fue llenando paulatinamente, los alumnos miraban momentáneamente la mesa de profesores pues en ella veían más gente de la habitual. Edward entro y se sentó junto a su hermana, poco después apareció Godric Gryffindor conduciendo a los alumnos de primer año hasta el sombrero seleccionador.

Terminada la selección, Godric ocupo su asiento en la mesa y Helga se levantó.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts; no voy a aburriros con normas en este momento, junto a vuestras pertenencias hay un pergamino con las normas, ruego que lo leáis. – comenzó – en segundo lugar, os presentare a los nuevos profesores en primer lugar Cayo Bein que impartirá Runas, en segundo lugar Polibio Abbot que enseñara Historia, en tercer lugar Nerón newton que enseñara Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en cuarto lugar Plinio Sneffels se encargara de defensa contra las artes oscuras y por último Como profesor de pociones, Brian Atrida – continuó - y ahora que comience el banquete.

Las fuentes se llenaron de comida y el bullicio de las cientos de conversaciones de los estudiantes inundo el lugar.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – preguntó a Godric

- Perfecto – le respondió este con una sonrisa – como siempre

En otra parte de la mesa, Hypatia conversaba con Brian, Plinio y Edward.

- ¿Cuál es vuestra primera clase?

- Quinto – respondió Edward – tengo que comenzar el año escolar hablándoles de los exámenes que realizaran a final de curso – continuó un poco molesto – exámenes que les permitirán a profundizar en el conocimiento de las materias en las que superen el nivel necesario.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Hestia meciéndose en la conversación – yo a primera hora no tengo nada, ¿quieres que de el discurso en tu lugar?, se me da bien.

- Gracias, pero creo que lo daré yo, conozco tus discursos.

- Yo tengo clase con los de tercero – comento Plinio – y ni siquiera se por sonde comenzar.

- Pues pregúntales que han dado hasta ahora – le dijo Brian – o pregúntale hasta al que impartió esa materia hasta donde llegó con ellos.

- Eso es una gran idea – dijo Hypatia – eres muy inteligente, Brian

- Hasta a un niño de tres años se le habría ocurrido eso – dijo Hestia

Los profesores quedaron en silencio; Plinio miraba sorprendido a Hestia, Hypatia la miraba con reproche y Edward continuó comiendo. Brian mantuvo el semblante inalterable y tranquilo como si no la hubiera oído o no le importara lo que había dicho.

- ¿por qué te metes con él? – dijo Hypatia – claro ya se, eres estúpida

- Basta – dijo Brian – si se trata de ponerse en plan capullo con la gente, que esto sea un colegio no quiere decir que adultos de más de veinticinco años se comporten como si tuvieran trece – añadió, Hestia lo miro con enfado mientras Hypatia sonreía – que alguien realice comentarios que no le gusten a la gente no hace a ese alguien necio. – continuó – tiene razón en lo que a dicho.

- ¡eh! – exclamo Plinio ofendido

- No ve en ese sentido Plinio, los niños suelen pensar en lo más obvio, aquello que los adultos pasamos solemos pasar por alto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mesa Cayo, Polibio y Nerón...

- Tenemos que ir al bar este fin de semana.

- Nerón, ¿qué te propones? – Pregunto Polibio

- Una noche de hombres

- Ah – dijo Cayo – comprendo, de modo que vamos en busca de chicas

- Perfecto – dijo Polibio – creo que me va a gustar eso de la noche de hombres

Terminada la cena, los alumnos se dirigieron a su sala común y los prefectos se acercaron a la mesa para recibir las contraseñas; los de la casa Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver que había por primera vez desde que Salazar Slytherin abandono el castillo, un responsable de su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, poco después del desayuno se hallaba Brian en el aula de pociones esperando a los alumnos de primer año; el aula fue llenándose poco a poco.

- Bienvenidos a clase de pociones, en esta asignatura aprenderéis a preparas y manejar las pociones, pudiendo ser tan beneficiosas como peligrosas – comenzó – se que estas palabras son un poco duras y hasta cierto punto intimidantes, pero es la realidad.

Los alumnos lo miraban aterrorizados, al menos la mayor parte de ellos.

- Como he dicho no temáis, os enseñare todo lo que se de estos fluidos y se que aprenderéis mucho de estas clases – les dijo tranquilamente – bien comencemos pasando lista, quiero saber vuestros nombres.

Una vez pasó lista, se apoyó en la parte delantera de la mesa y miro a su clase observándolos uno a uno en silencio; la clase se mantenía sin pronunciar palabra.

- Bien, ¿alguien me puede dar una definición de poción?

Conrad Malone de la casa Slytherin respondió automáticamente a la pregunta

- Una poción es una medicina o un veneno líquido que se puede beber – dijo con suficiencia.

- De acuerdo, ¿alguien tiene alguna otra definición?

- Son bebidas que sirven para curar, hechizar o envenenar; las cuales se preparan mediante el uso de la magia – respondió una estudiante de Gryffindor.

- Muy bien matizado. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- Martha Gry...

- Gryffindor tenía que ser – dijo despectivamente un estudiante Slytherin

Los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin se rieron

- Silencio, no tolerare faltas de respeto en mi clase señor Mulicer – dijo seriamente pero sin perder la calma – espero que todos lo tengáis claro.

La clase quedo en silencio contemplando sorprendida al profesor, pues ese profesor era el jefe de la casa Slytherin y no se esperaban que reprendiera a un alumno suyo.

- Bien continuemos con la clase, para realizar cada poción necesitamos unos determinados ingredientes con unas propiedades mágicas concretas que al mezclarse mediante un procedimiento concreto dan lugar a un efecto o efectos concretos. Estos ingredientes normalmente se adquieren en tiendas especializadas – explicó – ahora cada uno de vosotros me dirá el nombre de un ingrediente.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora nombrando diferentes ingredientes y tratando de decir para lo que servían; cuando nombro cada alumno un ingrediente, el profesor sonrió satisfecho.

- Perfecto, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigáis en un ensayo la definición de poción y la receta para realizar la poción herbovitalizante. Que tengáis un buen día.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los alumnos se encontraban correteando por los terrenos; Hestia se hallaba recostada en la pared de ladrillo del edificio con los ojos cerrados, repasando mentalmente su primera clase cuando oyó el altercado. Un grupo de Slytherin de primer año estaba en circulo riéndose de algo que no podía alcanzar a ver; su instinto le dijo que se acercara. Cuando llego se encontró a una muchacha de la casa Gryffindor siendo golpeada por un muchacho de la casa Slytherin. Hestia lo separó de ella y le ordenó ir a su despacho; cogió a la niña y la acompaño hasta la enfermería; luego mientras era atendida fue a buscar a Godric Gryffindor y Brian Atrida. Estos reaccionaron de distinta manera auque ambos estaban de acuerdo en castigar al agresor; mientras que Godric se puso iracundo, Brian pese a estar enfadado por lo sucedido mantuvo la calma.

- ¿qué alumno ha sido?

- Mulicer – respondió.

- Quedara recluido hasta nuevo aviso – dijo Brian con voz grave.

Unas horas después apareció un hombre en el castillo, era alto y de complexión fuerte, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Pregunto irritado y nervioso

- Lancerot – dijo Godric – Ven conmigo, te lo explicare todo.


	6. La petición

Estaban en la enfermería; Godric contándole lo sucedido mientras Helga examinaba a la niña que había se encontraba aturdida aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos.

- Tranquila pequeña – le dijo dulcemente – se que duele pero con las pociones que te hemos dado se pasará.

- ¿Tu que sabrás? – dijo Lancerot enfadado – ¿acaso sabes lo que ha sentido cuando ese animal le ha hecho esto? – añadió pagando su enfado con ella.

Helga palideció; Godric se quedo mirando fijamente a Lancerot con dureza.

En ese momento entro Brian, con el semblante serio pero con su tranquilidad habitual.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó

- Se pondrá bien – respondió Godric

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Lancerot

- Soy Brian Atrida, el profesor de pociones

Apenas termino de hablar, Lancerot se abalanzo sobre él y lo golpeó; Godric y Helga se quedaron estupefactos, sin saber que decir ni como actuar.

- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PROFESOR ERES? DIME ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PROFESOR PERMITE QUE SUS ALUMNOS VAYAN GOLPEANDO POR AHÍ A LOS DEMAS?

- No sabia lo que había hecho ese alumno hasta que Hestia Huflepuff me aviso de lo sucedido.

- ¡TU DEBER ES CONTROLAR A TUS ALUMNOS! COSA QUE NO HAS HECHO

- Lo que ha hecho ese alumno esta mal y será castigado

- MI HIJA PODIA HABER RESULTADO GRAVENETE HERIDA, Y TU TE CONTENTAS CON CASTIGAR A TU ALUMNO.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo estaba Hestia contándole lo sucedido a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Pero la niña está bien?

- Si, nada grave solo unos golpes y magulladuras; también algún que otro corte, nada que no tenga solución.

Habían llegado a la planta donde se hallaba la enfermería.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? – Pregunto Edward

- Parecen venir de la enfermería

Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando entraron contemplaron la escena, Lancerot furioso descargaba su ira sobre Brian.

- Comprendo como te sientes – dijo Brian tranquilamente.

- ¡TU NO COMPRENDES NADA! – se volvió a lanzar contra él golpeándolo de nuevo, está vez el golpe le partió el labio.

- ¡Lancerot! – Exclamaron Hestia y Edward.

Lancerot volvió a cargar contra Brian, pero esta vez detuvo el golpe sujetando el brazo de Lancerot.

- Te permito un golpe, bueno dos, no más.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – exclamo Lancerot dándole una patada en el costado y derivándolo de un puñetazo.

Brian lo miro desde el suelo, deseaba responder a los golpes pero sabia que no debía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Lancerot burlándose – eres un puto cobarde y un llorica.

Brian se levanto con una rapidez sorprendente, esta vez le devolvería el golpe; entonces Edward y Helga los separaron antes de que pudieran enzarzarse en una pelea, Edward se llevo a Brian fuera mientras que Helga trataba de tranquilizar a Lancerot. Godric y Hestia permanecieron inmóviles; Hestia contemplando "el espectáculo" y Godric demasiado sorprendido como para actuar en ese momento.

Edward se llevó a Brian a su despacho, por el camino se encontraron con Plinio e Hypatia, que se alarmaron al ver a Brian; en cuanto legaron al despacho, Brian se sentó en una silla, Hypatia se puso a limpiarle las heridas ( un labio y una ceja partidos); Edward les contó lo sucedido. Plinio y Edward decidieron ir a ver como iban las cosas.

- Quédate aquí – le recomendó Edward a Brian – y mírale el costado ha recibido un buen golpe – le ordenó a Hypatia.

- De acuerdo

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Hypatia lo miró.

- Bueno, ya has oído a Edward, tengo que examinarte.

Brian se descubrió de cintura para arriba, su torso era fuerte pero no excesivamente musculoso. Hypatia lo examinó y le coloco un ungüento para evitar que salieran hematomas.

- Si, te doliera – de dijo con voz pausada

- Si, si noto que el dolor aumenta, que tengo mareo o náuseas, debo acudir directamente a alguien que me cure. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Sabes que eres muy interesante – le dijo con voz seductora – tan fuerte, tan tranquilo, tan ... – añadió mientras se acercaba a él – atractivo.

Estaban apenas a unos milímetros, ella sujeto su rostro y lo beso; se separaron y se miraron.

- Te veré en la cena, Brian – le dijo sonriéndole, y abandono el despacho dejándolo atónito.

Estaban Godric, Helga y Lancerot en dirección; tenían que hablar con él de lo sucedido en la enfermería.

- Lancerot ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Godric – nunca te había visto perder el control de esa manera.

- Has visto como la ha dejado ese animal, y ese inútil que habéis contratado como profesor solo lo ha castigado.

- Tu hija se pondrá bien, Lancerot. La falta cometida por ese alumno es grave, y a partir de ahora tendrá que tener cuidado con lo que hace – intervino Helga

- De modo que no lo vais a expulsar

- No somos partidarios de la expulsión directa – dijo Godric – lo sabes perfectamente, Lance.

- A mi hija le han dado una paliza por si no os habéis dado cuenta – dijo con ira

- Lo sabemos – dijo Helga – se pondrá bien, se recuperara

- ¿Qué sabrás tu? No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sufrido mientras le daban esa paliza.

- Quizá, sepa más que tu – le dijo Helga con frialdad

Lancerot la miro sorprendido, pues nunca había oído hablar de esa manera a la profesora más amable de Hogwarts; Godric no mostró reacción alguna y pese a que Helga no solía reaccionar de esa manera comprendía su reacción.

- Lancerot, Tienes que comprender que no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a los profesores

- De acuerdo, no tocare a ningún otro profesor.

- Quédate hasta que se recupere – le dijo Godric con ternura a Lancerot

- Pensaba pediros permiso para eso

- Hogwarts es tu hogar, Lancerot – le dijo Helga tratando de hablar con el tono amable de siempre.

- Bien, volveré a la enfermería.

Se quedaron en el despacho Godric y Helga en silencio; ella estaba temblando, se encontraba de pie sujetándose en el escritorio; Godric se levantó se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

- Tranquila... tranquila

- No creí que todavía me afectara

- Aquello forma parte de ti, fue terrible y difícil de entender para quien no lo ha sufrido.

La llevo frente a la chimenea y se sentaron junto al fuego sin dejar de abrazarla, permanecieron ahí en esa posición durante minutos, tan vez una hora o dos. Godric la soltó cuando noto que se había tranquilizado.

Una semana después, Lancerot se disponía a volver a su trabajo pues su hija ya había salido de la enfermería y se encontraba bien, estaba caminando por los terrenos hacia la salida cuando oyó que lo llamaban, se giro y vio a una mujer correr hacia él.

- Hestia – dijo – ¿querías algo?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor

- La pequeña Hestia Huflepuff pidiendo favores – dijo escépticamente – pensaba que eras autosuficiente.

- El tiempo me ha hecho ver que pedir ayuda cuando la necesite no me hace débil ni me quita independencia.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Brian Atrida

- ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? – dijo poniéndose serio de repente – ¿de donde ha salido?

- No lo sé, él debe tener más o menos mi edad sin embargo el nombre no me suena de nada.

- Bueno, cuando estábamos en la escuela tu eras tremenda, dudo que recuerdes algún nombre.

- Me subestimas – le dijo – quiero averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

- ¿Qué sospechas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Lo único que necesito es que investigues si la comunidad mágica conoce a algún Brian Atrida.

- Comprendo, te mantendré informada.

- Será mejor que me des lo que averigües cuando vuelvas al castillo.

- Le dije a mi padre que volvería en navidad.

- Lo sé, es por precaución.

- De acuerdo – le dijo y antes de darse la vuelta añadió – cuida de mi pequeña, por favor


	7. Comienza la búsqueda

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre con una semana de interminables lluvias, aquella mañana de mediados de octubre los alumnos de primer año se encontraban al final de una clase doble de pociones, ya habían limpiado los calderos y entregado la poción que habían elaborado durante aquella clase, los alumnos se disponían a marcharse cuando Brian los detuvo.

- Tengo algo que proponeros – dijo – que se realice o no dependerá de vuestra decisión – añadió – se que los exámenes finales son en Junio y que ahora mismo no estáis preocupados por ellos pero son muy importantes – prosiguió – por ello, os propongo hacer exámenes parciales para ir quitándoos materia.

Observó a la clase que lo miraba en silencio.

- El sistema será el siguiente: la materia que vayáis aprobando no os tendréis que examinar de ella a final de curso, la materia que suspendáis la recuperaréis a final de curso; el que lo tenga todo aprobado podrá presentarse a subir nota a final de curso. Si alguien se presenta a subir nota y suspende no influirá negativamente en su nota. – les explico – bueno, ¿qué decís?

Se sometió a votación y la mayoría de los alumnos votaron a favor de ese sistema de evaluación.

Una vez terminada la clase de dirigió a la sala de profesores, estaba vacía se sentó en una de las sillas, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar.

- Siempre tienes ese semblante tan tranquilo – escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta, abrió los ojos y vio que era Hypatia – claro que, eso es lo que te hace tan, sexi.

Sonrió ante el comentario y la miró fijamente, Godric Gryffindor entró se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa y comenzó a corregir los trabajos que acababa de recoger mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás.

Hypatia se acercó a Brian y coloco sus manos en sus hombros acariciándole el cuello y el pelo

- Brian, ¿vendrías a Hogsmade esta noche? A tomar algo y eso

Godric que había escuchado, los observo disimuladamente

- Quizá otro dia

- Siempre dices "quizá otro día" – dijo dulcemente sin dejar de tocarle el pelo.

En ese momento, entro Hestia quien automáticamente soltó:

- Esto es un colegio, no un picadero – dijo agresivamente.

Brian aparto las manos de Hypatia delicadamente y se levantó mirando fijamente a Hestia, Godric paso de observador pasivo a observador activo.

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo? – le pregunto Hypatia poniéndose a la defensiva

- Nada, solo que si se que si Godric Gryffindor no estuviera en esta sala os estaríais "entreteniendo".

Brian se rió y se acerco lentamente a Hestia

- Nunca lo he probado – dijo suavemente – pero un amigo mío me ha comentado que los tríos son espectaculares.

Entraron Cayo Bein, Polibio Abbot y Nerón Newton que al oír las palabras trío y espectacular se pusieron a interrogar a Brian; pasado un rato llegaron Plinio y Helga.

- ¡Eso es indecoroso! – exclamo Hestia

Helga frunció el ceño e interrogo a Godric con la mirada quien hizo un gesto con la mano comunicándole que luego hablarían. Brian cogió a Hestia del mentón y lo levanto provocando un contacto visual.

- Como ya he dicho, nunca lo he probado pero si te apetece

Hestia le dio un bofetón.

- Bien, vayamos al orden del día – dijo Helga tratando de zanjar lo que quiera que estuviese pasando allí.

Terminada la reunión Brian retuvo a Hypatia

- ¿Qué te parece el sábado 31? Así de paso aprovechamos vigilamos a los alumnos en su excursión a Hogsmade

- Vale, iré contigo al pueblo.

Brian se dirigió al lago, aquel lugar se había convertido en su lugar preferido, se sentó en el césped y cerró los ojos; pasado un rato sintió una mano que lo cogía fuertemente de la parte delantera de la túnica y lo arrojaba con fuerza contra el suelo, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a él a Hestia que lo miraba como si fuera un insecto al que hay que eliminar.

- Eres un cerdo

- Te equivocas, yo hablo al igual que tu, no hago oing, oing, oing.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

- No, ni me lo creo ni lo soy

- Me das asco, eres repugnante – le dijo con despreció – no permito que nadie me trate de forma tan rastrera a como lo has hecho tu, nunca me habían humillado de esta manera.

Brian se incorporó.

- Era una broma, por el comentario que habías hecho – le dijo tranquilamente – lamento haberte ofendido; ahora que lo pienso, me pase un poco. Te pido disculpas.

- No me fío de ti, pienso averiguar de que agujero has salido – le dijo fríamente

- Te deseo mucha suerte.

Era 31 de Octubre y los alumnos de Hogwarts de tercero en adelante se divertían en Hogsmede. Brian e Hypatia se encontraban en un local del pueblo sentados uno frente al otro charlando. Hypatia le contaba de ella

- Yo soy de Northamptom, me crié en el campo, me encantaba contemplar el cielo nocturno y a veces soñaba con viajar entre las estrellas, quería saberlo todo sobre el espacio. Mis padres son muggles y se alegraron al saber que había una explicación para las cosas extrañas que sucedían a mi alrededor y a mi me alegro saber que tenia un don y que había un lugar donde podía desarrollarlo. Cuando me seleccionaron, estaba muy nerviosa, el sombrero me colocó en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes y eruditos; y ahora soy responsable de los alumnos de esa casa y profesora en el colegio que me ayudo cuando otros me hubiesen apartado o incluso quemado en la hoguera. ¿Y tu? Debes tener la misma edad que yo, aproximadamente, sin embargo tu nombre no me suena a ninguno de mis compañeros.

- Yo me crié en escocia.

Siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo hora de volver al castillo.

Habían decorado el gran comedor de acuerdo con la fiesta que se celebraba en el banquete de aquella noche, los estudiantes disfrutaban de un banquete de gominolas, caramelos...

En la mesa de profesores todos comían de lo que había en las fuentes a excepción de Brian que no comía nada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunto Plinio – no has comido nada

- Prefiero no comer esto

- Porque guapo – dijo Hypatia – si esta muy bueno.

- No lo dudo, pero cenar dulces no es alimentarse.

Pasada la media noche, Hestia no podía dormir, pues pensaba continuamente en como averiguar de donde había salido ese tal Brian Atrida, le había pedido ayuda a Lancerot pero aún así tenía que buscar alguna otra vía de investigación, no sabía por donde empezar pero estaba dispuesta a investigarlo pero ¿por donde empezar?. Decidió ir a los archivos, allí se guardaban los nombres de los alumnos; y Brian Atrida había sido alumno allí aparecería en los archivos. Ese profesor decía tener 28 años, por lo que debería comprobar las listas de los que estudiaron en Hogwarts dos o tres cursos por encima de ella, también era especialista en pociones y era, la mayoría de las veces, mucho más maduro que alguien de esa edad; por lo que quizá sería conveniente revisar los archivos desde la primera promoción de alumnos que entro en Hogwarts. Decidió empezar por el principio examinando los apellidos de los admitidos año a año.


	8. La distracción

El invierno comenzó cubriéndolo todo con un gran manto blanco, era diciembre y se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que los profesores pasaron una lista en clase a sus alumnos para sabes cuantos se quedaban a pasar las fiestas y cuantos se marchaban con su familia. Una tarde, Godric fue al despacho de Brian.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, profesor Gryffindor?

- Llámame Godric, ya sabes que todos aquí nos tuteamos

- No me habitúo a hacerlo con las figuras de autoridad, a fin de cuentas eres el subdirector.

- Ya, dejémonos de formalismos, vayamos a Hogsmade a tomar algo.

- Vale.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pueblo, entraron en el Bar y pidieron las bebidas.

- Bueno cuéntame ¿qué tal te ha ido el trimestre con los alumnos? ¿te manejas bien con ellos?

- Los alumnos no son un problema – dijo Brian – son muy buenos, he enfocado la evaluación de los conocimientos de mi asignatura con un método de evaluación continúa que esta dando buenos resultados, por ahora.

- Te las apañas bastante bien por lo que veo.

- Por ahora sí.

- Dime Brian ¿cómo fue tu infancia?

- Estimulante, tuve varios profesores al mismo tiempo, cada cual me enseñó unas cosas en concreto. Me dedicaba a observar la forma de actuar de los demás y a formarme mi propio constructo de valores.

- Buenos valores por lo que he visto hasta ahora.

Terminaron las bebidas y volvieron a Hogwats.

Una noche estaban los profesores, a excepción de Hestia e Hypatia, en la sala de profesores, estaban hablando de hacer entretenido durante las vacaciones; cada uno proponía una cosa diferente y nadie se ponía de acuerdo; Brian finalmente hizo una propuesta.

- ¿Qué os parece una carrera de trineos?

- Suena bien – dijo Plinio – me encantan, de niño se celebraba una anual en mi pueblo, yo participé hasta que vine a Hogwarts, entonces nunca volví.

- ¿Qué es una carrera de trineos? – preguntó Cayo

- Es una afición muggle – explico Plinio – se coge una especie de transporte de madera y te deslizas con él cuesta abajo por una montaña nevada.

- Suena divertido – dijo Edward.

- Hagámoslo.

- De acuerdo – dijo Brian.

Dos días antes de la carrera tenían los trineos listos y estaban probándolos en eso se les acercaron Hypatia y Hestia; la primera los miraba con admiración, la segunda les comunico que quería participar.

- No puedes – dijo Polibio – esto es solo para hombres.

- Si quiere participar que participe – dijo Brian – no hay porque impedírselo

- No tiene trineo

- Se puede conseguir otro – comentó Brian - ¿y tu?¿quieres participar Hypatia?

- No, prefiero esperarte en la meta guapo.

Mientras tanto, Godric y Helga observaban al grupo.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué me parece que? – dijo Helga - ¿qué hagan algo en grupo? o ¿qué compitan se arriesguen a matarse a estamparse contra las rocas a una rápida velocidad cuesta abajo?.

- No creo que ocurra nada, solo quieren descargar las tensiones acumuladas durante el trimestre.

- Ya, pero competir...

- Helga, yo tambien encuentro esa carrera estúpida y sin sentido; pero son adultos, saben cuidarse.

- ¿Quién crees que gane?

- Tengo tres candidatos: Brian, Edward y... – dudo en eso último

- ¿Y quien?

- Y tu hija

Helga se quedo callada y miro fijamente a Godric.

- Esto no me hace ninguna gracia.

Era 25 de diciembre al mediodía los participantes en la carrera se encontraban en lo más alto de una colina que había a las afueras de Hogsmade, muy por encima de una especie de cueva creada por una formación rocosa, esperaban la señal de Hypatia que se encontraba en el pie de la colina preparada para dar la señal de salida en el momento oportuno; el resto de profesores estaba montado ya en sus respectivos trineos.

Se produjo un destello de chispas rojas seguido de otro de chispas verdes; los profesores se lanzaron cuesta abajo en sus trineos. Un hombre se acerco por detrás a Hypatia.

- Hola, en el castillo me dijeron donde estaban todos.

Hypatia se giro

- Hola Lancerot.

La carrera seguía su curso yendo Plinio en cabeza; Cayo, Nerón y Polibio trataban de sacarse unos a otros de la carrera pues querían ser quienes cruzaran la línea de meta en primer lugar, esto hizo que perdieran el control del trineo en la primera curva del recorrido, quedando Edward, Plinio, Hestia y Brian progresando colina abajo; los cuatro sortearon una curva con facilidad, pero esta venia seguida de otra que era muy cerrada; Plinio tomo la curva demasiado tarde cayendo del trineo y por ende quedando fuera de la carrera, Hestia tubo que recurrir a una arriesgada maniobra para esquivar a Plinio que la desestabilizó pero afortunadamente logro controlar el trineo. Edward iba ahora en cabeza dirigiéndose cuesta abajo a una enorme velocidad, Hestia y Brian en cuanto el trineo alcanzó una velocidad muy elevada, frenaron un poco para evitar tener un accidente; cuando Edward pasó por la cueva dio con una superficie de hielo en vez de con nieve lo que yendo a tal velocidad le hizo caer del trineo y rodar varios metros montaña abajo. Ahora solo quedaban Hestia y Brian, que iban a la par; tan solo quedaban 100 metros para alcanzar la línea de meta y ambos podían vez dos figuras en ella, intercambiaron una mirada; él la miraba con curiosidad pues había demostrado que era una competidora buena, ella lo miraba con desafío deseando con todas sus fuerzas vencerlo. Hestia a atravesó la línea de meta milésimas de segundo antes que Brian, resultando ganadora de la carrera.

- Te felicito – dijo Lancerot – lo has hecho de maravilla.

- Enhorabuena – dijo Brian con una sonrisa.

- Brian tu tambien lo has hecho muy bien – dijo Hypatia – de hecho yo te considero un ganador.

- Gracias.

Esperaron a que el resto de profesores bajara la montaña antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Se darían un baño y acudirían a la típica cena de navidad.


	9. Conflicto

Terminada la carrera y habiendo llegado todos ya al pie de la colina, los adultos emprendieron el regreso al castillo, algunos emocionados por la carrera y otros que se sentían humillados, concretamente Cayo y Polibio quienes no podían soportar que una mujer fuera más que ellos cosa que no paraban de manifestar. Lancerot estaba tratando de controlarse pues estaba deseando cerrarles la boca, le desagradaba que trataran así a las mujeres.

- ¿La has dejado ganar? – Le pregunto Nerón a Brian

- Nunca haría eso, va en contra de mis principios.

- ¡Eh Brian! – dijo Polibio elevando la voz - ¡Tu has estado a punto de ganar! ¿¡no te resulta molesto que te ganara una mujer!?

Brian que se encontraba unos metros por delante se volvió encarándose a Polibio.

- No, no me molesta en absoluto; seria mas molesto que hubiese ganado un tipo que se cree superior por el mero hecho de tener algo que le cuelga entre las piernas.

Polibio enrojeció, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había humillado de esa manera; movió el brazo para golearlo, rápidamente Brian frenó el golpe con el antebrazo y antes de que Polibio volviese a atacar, Brian dijo:

- Mi turno.

Con un veloz movimiento lo dejo tendido en el suelo sin ningún rasguño

- ¿Sabes Polibio?, solo hay una cosa que odie en este mundo, y es aquellos que tratan a las mujeres como si fueran inferiores.

Y alejándose del resto volvió al castillo reprimiéndose a si mismo por haber respondido con violencia en lugar de limitarse solo a frenar el golpe y decirle una palabras, ¿cómo podía pregonar que la violencia no conducía a nada cuando el mismo acababa de emplearla? Se preguntaba.

El resto del grupo se quedo muy sorprendido con la situación, pues los reflejos de Brian habían resultado extraordinariamente rápidos.

Horas después comenzaba la cena de navidad, el gran comedor se encontraba lleno de mesas circulares con capacidad par comensales. Los alumnos ocuparon la mayor parte de las mesas, los profesores se distribuyeron en tres mesas en el centro del gran comedor. En una se encontraban Godric, Helga y Edward, este último relatándoles toda la carrera aunque se abstuvo de relatar el encontronazo entre Brian y Polibio. En otra estaban Polibio, Nerón y Cayo

- Os lo juro, Brian me las pagara.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Inquirió Cayo – ¿Vengarte?

- Por supuesto, no solo me hace sentir mal sino que me humilla, me ha dejado tirado en la nieve.

- Con relativa facilidad, tengo que añadir – Comentó Nerón conteniendo la risa.

- Se va a enterar de quien soy yo

- Mira Polibio, pienso igual que tu con respecto a las mujeres, pero creo que no deberías hacer nada con respecto a Brian

- Es cierto colega – dijo Nerón – no te busques un enemigo innecesario, lo mejor es que esto no valla más allá de un simple incidente.

En la tercera mesa se encontraban, sentados en este orden; Hestia, Brian, Hypatia, Plinio y Lancerot; cenando en silencio cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Hypatia decidió comenzar una conversación.

- Brian, eres muy fuerte – dijo con voz melosa – que haces para estar tan fuerte.

- Simplemente sigo la dieta adecuada - respondió

- ¿Qué dieta es esa? – Pregunto Plinio con curiosidad

- La dieta del cucurucho – dijo en un tono de broma que solo captaron Hestia y Lancerot.

Hypatia se levanto y dijo ante todo el comedor

- ¡Un momento de atención! A partir de mañana iniciare la dieta del cucurucho, me han asegurado que es muy saludable.

Los alumnos aplaudía y vitoreaban, Plinio miraba a Hypatia como si admirara una escultura griega; Polibio, Cayo y Nerón pasaron del tema y se dedicaron a seguir con lo suyo; Edward estaba en estado de shock y Godric y Helga intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose que era eso que había dicho Hypatia.

Gabriel tenia ganas de reír, aunque mantuvo el semblante serio; Hestia tiro de él hacia ella

- ¿Qué es la dieta del cucurucho? - preguntó

Lancerot se inclino para escuchar

- Es una vulgaridad, en realidad pretendía ver el careto de Plinio cuando le dijera en que consiste esa dieta, una especie de broma de navidad.

- ¿En que consiste esa dieta? – Inquirió Lancerot

- En comer poco y follar mucho

Lancerot soltó una carcajada que hizo salir de su ensimismamiento a Plinio, mientras que Hestia miraba raro a Brian

- Ya he dicho que es una vulgaridad

Hestia sonrió y movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo.

Terminada la cena, Lancerot y Hestia se dirigieron al despacho de esta con el fin de intercambiar información mientras tomaban una copa de vino.

- Bueno, ¿qué tienes?

- He estado indagando y en toda la comunidad mágica no aparece ningún Brian Atrida, si bien solo he podido obtener información de los círculos de poder, tratare de buscar en otras clases sociales.

- Yo he buscado en los archivos, por ahora no he encontrado ningún antiguo alumno apellidado Atrida, lo que me lleva a pensar que estudio en otro lugar.

- Podría ser, creo que deberías buscar por el nombre.

- ¿Por el nombre?

- Si y si tanto si te sale uno como más de uno, juega al descarte

- ¿y eso como se hace?

- Sigue tus instintos.

Lancerot se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Buenas noches Hestia.

- Buenas noches Lancerot

A la mañana siguiente, Brian se encontraba sentado en la nieve con la capucha cubriéndole contemplando el amanecer de aquella fría mañana de diciembre, cuando noto que se le acercaba alguien por la espalda.

- Buenos días Lancerot

- Hola – saludo este y añadió extrañado – ¿Como has sabido que era yo?

- Por la forma de moverte – respondió incorporándose lentamente y volviéndose.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro demos un paseo

Caminaron juntos por los terrenos durante un rato, Brian esperaba a que Lancerot fuera quien comenzara la conversación.

- Quisiera... – comenzó – quisiera pedirte disculpas por haberte golpeado a comienzo de curso

- No te preocupes, comprendo tu reacción, está olvidado.

- Yo no suelo ser agresivo, pero dañaron a mi pequeña

- Lo se, y hablando de tu pequeña, es una gran alumna, debo felicitarlo por ello.

- Gracias supongo

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya lo has hecho, pero adelante.

- ¿Dónde recibiste educación mágica?

- Aquí y allá – respondió escuetamente

- Mi padre me ha contado que eres muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo

- La tranquilidad es un virtud

- Ya lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo y se dirigieron al gran comedor a desayunar, Brian se bajo la capucha antes de entrar en la estancia.

Un dia antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de navidad Lancerot se dispuso a partir, no sin antes despedirse de su hija y de su padre. Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con Brian y Edward.

- ¿Ya te vas Lancerot?

- Si, Edward, volveré a final de curso

- Que tengas un buen viaje Lance – dijo Brian

- Gracias – dijo Lancerot un extrañado, pues hacia años que no se dirigían a él de esa forma, usando el diminutivo de su nombre, de hecho solo una persona lo llamaba así pero _¿Podría ser? _pensaba; _¿o sería una coincidencia?_

- Tendré que reflexionar sobre esto – se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba.


	10. Confesiones

Los días pasaron y junto con ellos el invierno; una tarde de finales de invierno, principio de primavera, Brian regresaba a su despacho después de coger de los terrenos de Hogwarts algunas prímulas (las primeras flores que salen en primavera) que le servirían para elaborar algunas pociones medicinales. Al entrar en su despacho vio que Helena o mas bien la dama gris, como se hacia llamar ahora se encontraba en el.

- Vaya, hacia meses que no te veía – comentó mientras se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba.

- Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo Brian – dijo mientras lo observaba reparando en las flores que acababa de dejar en la mesa – prímulas, ¿para que son?

- Para hacer pociones

- No recuerdo ninguna poción que requiera prímulas.

- Eso es porque no hay ninguna que las tenga como ingrediente – respondió Brian – pero si las han que necesitan algunos de sus componentes.

- Comprendo

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose, lo cual era desconcertante pues no era muy habitual que alguien estuviera en presencia de un fantasma sin sentirse intimidado por el hecho de que la esencia de un muerto se paseara por ahí

- ¿De que querías hablar? Porque dudo que sea de lo preciosa que es la primavera.

- Me gustaría saber que fue de ti, todo lo que hiciste desde que terminaste los estudios

- De acuerdo, te lo contare; pero primero me contaras como acabaste siendo un fantasma, y no me refiero únicamente a ''no acepte la muerte''.

- Esta bien, supongo que es justo.- dijo ella con tristeza en su rostro – solo espero que no me juzgues por ello.

Helena procedió a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido; como se había dejado llevar por la envidia traicionando así a su madre, como había huido por toda Europa (aunque sin mencionar lo que hico con la diadema, Brian tampoco pregunto) como se había negado a acudir junto a su madre cuando el barón le dijo que estaba enferma, como el barón la mató tras rechazarlo...

- Y aquí estoy – concluyó – no vine nada más transformarme en fantasma por vergüenza del mismo modo que no tengo el valor de seguir usando el nombre que me puso mi madre al nacer.

- Lo importante es que te arrepientes de ello

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Helena dijo

- Ahora te toca a ti ¿cuéntamelo todo?

- Es justo, solo te pido que no salga de aquí.

- Yo guardo tu secreto si tu guardas el mío

- De acuerdo.

Hestia se encontraba en su despacho repasando los archivos, buscando antiguos estudiantes cuyo nombre fuera ''Brian'' siendo los resultados negativos, por lo que había comenzado a buscar cualquier signo en los nombres completos del archivo que indique alguna relación con ese nombre, decidiendo comenzar por las iniciales de aquellos que tenían más de un nombre.

A poco rato, cuando ya había anochecido, Edward entro en el despacho.

- Hey, hermanita vamos a tomar algo al pueblo

- Edward tengo trabajo

Observo lo que estaba haciendo su hermana sorprendiéndose mucho cuando vio que tenia sobre la mesa los datos del archivo de estudiantes, lo cual le producía una extraña sensación, no sabia si debía o no ayudarla.

- ¿Ocupada, jugando a los detectives?

- Edward no te metas, no es asunto tuyo

- Hestia, solo el equipo directivo puede acceder a estos archivos y lo sabes ¿qué buscas?

- Te lo describiré – dijo fríamente – callado, inmutable y va por ahí con una capucha.

- ¿Brian Atrida?

- Si, debe tener nuestra edad o ser un poco mayor que nosotros, pero no recuerdo que nadie apellidado Atrida asistiera a clase con nosotros.

- Tal vez sea de otro curso o de cualquier otra zona de Europa

- No, no he encontrado ninguna evidencia de que a Hogwarts existiera nadie apellidado así y habla demasiado bien nuestro idioma como para ser extranjero

- No se Hestia, no te calientes la cabeza con eso, a fin de cuentas ese profesor no ha hecho nada malo ¿me equivoco?

- No, no ha hecho nada malo, pero tengo la sensación de que no es quien dice ser.

Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

- Estaré en el bar de la aldea hasta medianoche – dijo – hazte un favor y procura que ni mamá ni Godric te pillen ''estudiando'' los archivos sin autorización.

- Tranquilo.

Otra carta, llevaba meses recibiéndolas, al principio las leía, pero con el tiempo dado que todas las que había recibido eran por el estilo las quemaba conforme venían, aquella noche decidió leerla antes de arrojarla al fuego y su contenido la horrorizo termino arrojándola a la ardiente chimenea como tantas veces había hecho con las anteriores. Sus intentos de tranquilizarse en esos momentos eran completamente inútiles, llevaba días nerviosa, no tanto como en ese momento pero lo estaba y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado. Enterró su rostro con las manos y casi al mismo tiempo entro en el despacho el que podría considerar su mejor amigo, Godric Gryffindor. Helga se enderezo tratando de aparentar normalidad, pues no quería preocuparlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto suavemente.

- No es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco – respondió esquivando su mirada

Godric se acerco a ella agachándose a su lado, tomándola suavemente de la cara obligándola a mirarle.

- ¿De que se trata?.

No hizo falta que ella lo explicara pues lo vio en su mente

- ¿Desde cuando las recibes?

- Meses

- ¿quién...?

- Alguien de quien huí hace años

Godric le puso la mano en el hombro; Helga lo miro manifestando en su rostro el horror que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, Godric en ella observo la misma mirada que tenía cuando se conocieron hace tantos años.

- No dejare que te ocurra nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?, ese tipo no se atreverá a tocarte

- No tengo miedo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme insegura

- Lo comprendo.

Hypatia bajaba a las mazmorras y se dirigió al despacho de Brian, toco a la puerta; del interior del despacho le llego un ''adelante'', entro en el despacho.

- Hola Hypatia, buenas noches

- Hola guapo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- ¿De que se trata?

Ella parecía incomoda, pero estaba decidida

- Me gustas - afirmó

- Tu tambien me caes bien, Hypatia.

- Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas de verdad

Entonces, Brian comprendió.

- Mira, eres Hypatia, eres una chica estupenda y te tengo mucho aprecio pero no de ese modo.

- Con el tiempo lo tendrás – dijo acercándose a él

- No, no puedo fingir sentir lo que no siento, lo siento pero no siento lo mismo que tu.

Ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente esperando a que dijera algo más pero él solo se dedico a mirarla como si tratara de ver más allá de ella.

- No debería haber venido – dijo finalmente Hypatia y se marcho del despacho.


	11. Preocupaciones

Durante la última semana uno de los habitantes de Hogwarts había experimentado un gran cambio en su forma habitual de actuar, el cambio había sido tan paulatino que solo una persona se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal; Hypatia apenas comía y hablaba poco con los demás, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su despacho y solía mostrarse un tanto irritable con los alumnos; Brian quería ayudarla, pero difícilmente podía hacerlo si ella no hablaba, no es que no le hablara a él específicamente, es que no hablaba con nadie. El resto del profesorado simplemente pensaba que tenía una sucesión de malos días.

Un día durante el recreo de la mañana estaban Godric, Hestia, Plinio y Brian en la sala de profesores cuando un alumno de quinto año irrumpió corriendo mientras gritaba que había alguien subido a la cornisa de la torre de astronomía. Los cuatro mirando al alumno, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Godric y Brian que salieron corriendo hacia la torre seguidos de Plinio, mientras que Hestia decidió buscar a su madre y a su hermano para contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre vieron quien era el suicida.

- Si os acercáis más saltaré – dijo Hypatia.

Plinio y Godric se miraron asustados, Brian en cambio se mantenía sereno observándola mientras pensaba en como alejarla de ahí.

- Os lo aseguro, saltaré

- Tranquila – dijo Brian suavemente – no nos acercaremos si no quieres

- Ya ¿y piensas que creeré lo que me digas?

- Tienes mi palabra

- De acuerdo

Hypatia se giro manteniéndose quieta en la cornisa mientras miraba al frente, Plinio seguía estático a causa de la sorpresa y Godric había pasado de estar asustado a mantenerse a la expectativa; Brian se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por como se verían las vistas desde aquí arriba, pero nunca me he atrevido a acercarme, ¿me podrías contar lo que se ve desde aquí?

- Lo mismo que desde la parte más elevada de los terrenos solo que mejor. – respondió – ¿Porque existimos?¿representa algo para el mundo nuestra existencia?¿si dejamos de existir ocurrirá algo en el mundo?

- No lo sé – respondió Brian – hay muchas cosas que se desconocen, misterios que desentrañar.

- Me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría saber porque el mundo es como es.

- La única forma de que puedas averiguarlo y trasmitirle ese conocimiento a los demás es vivir – dijo Brian tendiéndole la mano – Hypatia, coge mi mano, baja de ahí por favor.

Ella lo miro fijamente evaluándolo, produciéndose unos tensos minutos de silencio que solo en dos situaciones podían derivar. Finalmente, Hypatia cogió la mano de Brian y bajo de la cornisa; instantes después cayó inconsciente, Brian la sujeto mientras se volvió y vio a Godric con la varita en la mano.

- No era necesario hacer eso

- Ha estado a punto de tirarse de la torre ¿y te parece que aturdirla es innecesario?

- En este momento ya no suponía un peligro para si misma.

Godric lo miro con enfado, pues pensaba que el modo de proceder de Brian era peligroso.

- Hypatia – logro por fin articular Plinio haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran y poniendo fin a la discusión - ¿esta bien?

- Solo esta aturdida –dijo Godric – llevémosla a la enfermería.

Después de dejar a Hypatia en la enfermería, se convoco una reunión urgente en la sala de profesores suspendiéndose las clases de la tarde y se ordeno a los alumnos que permanecieran en sus salas comunes.

Una vez en la sala de profesores, Godric procedió a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que el alumno de quinto había entrado en la sala de profesores hasta que llevaron a Hypatia a la enfermería.

- ¿Pero ella esta bien? – pregunto Helga a nadie en especifico

- No, no lo esta, es evidente que le ocurre algo y lo de hay ha sido un toque de atención

- Vamos que esta loca – dijo Polibio.

- ¡ella no esta loca! – estallo Plinio – ¡tu si!

- Yo no diría que esta loca – dijo Brian – pero algún problema debe tener y seguramente se halla estado gestando durante años, solo que ha explotado ahora – expuso – debería haberlo visto venir – se recrimino a sí mismo.

El resto se quedo mirándolo con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que deberías haberlo visto venir? – Pregunto Nerón.

- Nada en concreto.

- Bien – dijo Hestia con un suspiro - ¿qué vamos ha hacer?

- Ha intentado quitarse la vida, podría intentarlo de nuevo – dijo Edward

- No lo hará – afirmo Brian – no mientras se le preste atención

- Un momento – dijo Godric - ¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que por ahora ya no representaba un peligro para si misma?

- Si, y ... – dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – cuando despierte y pasen unos días me gustaría que me autorizarais a hablar con ella, tal vez consiga averiguar exactamente cual es su problema y con un poco de suerte hallar la raíz de este.

Edward asintió mirando a su madre, Godric intercambio una mirada con Helga, tras unos instantes Helga dijo:

- De acuerdo, mantennos informados.

- Lo haré.

Unas horas después de la reunión, Hestia estaba en su despacho repasando aquello que había estado investigando durante meses; cuando dio con un resultado sorprendente, que la dejo estupefacta.

Sin haberse recuperado se puso la capa y se marcho al pueblo, necesitaba despejarse; en cuanto llego al pueblo entro en el bar, se acerco a la barra y pidió una copa. Al poco rato alguien se sentó a su lado. Ella se giro encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto – has salido del castillo como si huyeras de algo

- Necesitaba un trago – respondió ella

- Más de uno por lo que veo, ¿qué pasa?

- No es asunto tuyo Edward.

Hestia se levantó y se marcho de regreso al castillo, tenia intención de encerrarse en su despacho, pero sus pies le llevaron a otro lugar, a otro despacho. Irrumpió en el, Brian levanto la vista de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo.

- Hestia, ¿qué deseas?

Ella se rió

- Se quien eres – afirmó – aunque no se porque no eres quien eres

Brian se quedo mirándola mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella

- Estas borracha

- Eso creo – dijo - ¿dónde te escondes Brian?

Él suspiro, cogió una de las pociones que tenía en la estantería y se acerco de nuevo a Hestia.

- Tomate esto – dijo poniéndole la poción en la mano – te ayudara, y será mejor que te vallas a dormir la mona.

- Y si no quiero

La miro interrogante

- No me marchare a menos que respondas a mi pregunta

- ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos el fin de semana? Serán dos días en los que te explicare todo lo que quieras saber ¿de acuerdo?

- Te tomo la palabra.

Abandono el despacho dirigiéndose al suyo

Al poco rato, Godric bajo al vestíbulo con intención de entrar en la sala de profesores, pues se había dejado unos exámenes allí cuando vio que Edward entraba por la puerta principal.

- Acabo de encontrarme con tu hermana – le dijo – parecía un poco perturbada.

- Ha bebido un poco

- Llevaba un frasco en la mano

- ¿Un frasco?

- Yo se lo he dado – dijo una voz que surgió del pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras – no es un antídoto pero le ayudara a eliminar el alcohol.

Ambos miraron a Brian

- Gracias, supongo – dijo Edward

- No hay de que

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Godric

- A las cocinas, a por un poco de leche, suelo tomarla antes de dormir.

Poco después quedaron a solas en el vestíbulo Edward y Godric; el segundo le hizo al primero un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta el séptimo piso a una habitación que Edward no había visto nunca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

- No lo se, ya me lo contara cuando quiera.

- Me preocupa, parece que algo la obsesiona, y ya he tenido bastantes locuras por hoy

- Bah, Hestia es muy fuerte, a mi quien me preocupa es mi madre, se que esta muy nerviosa por algo, aunque quiera ocultarlo.

Godric lo miro un momento.

- Supongo que no habrá ningún problema si te cuento lo que se, o al menos lo que ella me ha contado – hubo una breve pausa de silencio – eso si, Edward, que no salga de aquí.

- Mis labios estan sellados.


	12. ¿Dónde esta?

Pasaron dos días, aquella tarde lluviosa de principios de marzo Brian se dirigía a la enfermería para hablar con Hypatia del suceso acontecido en la torre o de lo que esta le quisiera contar; mientras caminaba por los pasillos observaba como se entretenían los alumnos para pasar el rato ya que no podían salir afuera y tampoco querían estar tan pronto de regreso a sus salas comunes. Por cualquier lugar que pasaba todo eran risas, cosa que sabía que no sería así una vez cruzase las puertas de la enfermería. Por fin llegó, se paro frente a la puerta y suspiro, finalmente tras unos instantes y completamente relajado entró. Al entrar la vio desértica a excepción de una de las camas más alejadas de la puerta que estaba cubierta con cortinas, supuso que en esa cama se debía encontrar Hypatia; hecho un segundo vistazo a la estancia antes de aproximarse, definitivamente no había ningún otro paciente. Cerro la puerta sin cerrarla del todo y se acerco despacio; descorrió la cortina y se sentó en una silla, quedando próximo a la cama pero no demasiado cerca. Ella estaba despierta, se quedaron observándose mutuamente. Parecía pálida y desnutrida con la mirada algo perdida como si tratara de ver algo que nadie más podía ver, como si mirara al vacío. Brian aún no había decidido como proceder, tras unos instantes concluyo que sería mejor hacerlo como cualquier conversación.

- Buenas tardes – dijo amablemente.

- Hola – respondió Hypatia vagamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien supongo – respondió con apatía

Brian se percato de que no parecía tener muchas ganas de conversar de modo que decidió ir directamente al tema que le había llevado ahí en esa visita.

- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí, Hypatia?

- Porque me habéis traído aquí

- ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que te trajimos a la enfermería?

La sala se quedo es silencio durante un buen rato, Brian no dijo nada más esperando a que ella hablara, tenía que ser ella quien manifestara lo ocurrido, solo así podría llegar a admitir que tenía un problema.

- Pretendí saltar de la torre donde doy clase – respondió finalmente con tristeza – supongo que fue una estupidez.

- No eres estúpida, eres una de las personas más brillantes que conozco.

- Pero nunca nadie me ha querido – dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Es una sensación que siempre he tenido, nunca nadie me lo ha dicho.

- La gente manifiesta sus afectos de diferentes formas, algunos lo verbalizan, no todos – le explico – hay mucha gente que te quiere y que te tiene mucho aprecio. Del mismo modo que hay muchas formas distintas de querer.

- Comprendo – dijo y tras unos instantes de silencio pregunto - ¿y tu? ¿de que forma...?

- Como a una hermana.

- ¿Encontrare a alguien que me quiera más allá que eso?

- Siempre hay alguien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato más hablando, Hypatia quería saber todo lo que ocurría en el castillo mientras estaba en la enfermería.

Horas después, se encontraba Brian en la sala de profesores junto con Godric y Helga hablando de lo relativo a Hypatia.

- Bueno, ¿es necesario encerrarla? – pregunto Godric.

- No.

- Ah, ¿entonces hay que esperar a que se tire para encerrarla?

- ¡Godric! – exclamo Helga dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

- En mi opinión, no creo que hubiese consumado el suicidio, cuando se subió a la cornisa lo hizo en pleno día donde cualquiera podía verla y dar la voz de alarma, tal y como sucedió, si hubiese querido matarse lo habría hecho en medio de la noche ya fuese arrojándose al vacío o ingiriendo cualquier veneno de efecto rápido y a ser posible difícil antídoto o incluso inexistente.

- Entonces ¿solo quería llamar la atención? – Pregunto Helga extrañada.

- Según lo que he podido extraer tanto del suceso como de mi conversación con ella, si llamar la atención es la conclusión más probable.

- ¿Se sabe por qué? – inquirió Godric.

- No se siente apreciada dentro de su círculo social, por lo que he podido deducir de mi conversación con ella, se trata de alguien que necesita que le digan lo mucho que vale con frecuencia, en otras palabra necesita sentirse querida.

- ¿Y todo eso lo deduces de una conversación? – se burlo Godric.

- Se pueden extraer muchas cosas de una conversación – se defendió Brian – de hecho de esta deduzco que te intimida la posibilidad de que alguien en media hora te conozca mejor que alguien con quien llevas trabajando más de veinte años.

Godric se quedo sin palabras y Helga miraba a Brian sorprendida, iba a preguntarle algo a Brian cuando la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente, palideció de repente; Brian y Godric se giraron hacia la puerta.

En el umbral se encontraba Edward, tenía toda el rostro ensangrentado, se sujetaba la mano derecha contra el cuerpo y parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo mantenerse en pie.

- Edward – dijo Helga asustada - ¿dónde esta tu hermana?

- No lo sé.

Nada más articulo esas palabras se desplomó.

Inmediatamente lo llevaron a la enfermería y esperaron fuera mientras lo valoraban y curaban las heridas, Helga estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, pues su hijo había aparecido ensangrentado y su hija no aparecía; Godric había ido a su despacho a avisar a Lancerot para que acudiera, pues intuía que iban a necesitarlo; y Brian trataba de analizar controlar sus impulsos de entrar en la enfermería y atender el mismo a Edward, por lo que decidió relajarse cerrando los ojos y recostándose contra la pared. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió al mismo tiempo que Godric regresaba. Los tres entraron, Edward se hallaba todavía inconsciente en una de las camas; la enfermera procedió a informales.

- Edward tenia múltiples traumatismos y fracturas de mano, costillas y clavícula; las fracturas estan reparadas al igual que la mayoría de cortes y contusiones, sigue inconsciente.

Brian se acerco a la cama donde yacía Edward; miro a la enfermera y le pregunto.

- ¿cuándo cree que despertara?

- Probablemente mañana.

Godric asintió; Helga se sentó al lado de su hijo cogiendole la mano, Brian salió de la enfermería rápidamente seguido de Godric que lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo.

- ¿a dónde vas? - inquirió

- Al pueblo, a ver si averiguo que ha ocurrido

- Mira Brian, no digo que no sea mala idea, pero sería mejor que esperases a mañana, no quiero que nadie vaya al pueblo esta noche, si es necesario iré contigo.

- De acuerdo, esperare a mañana.

De modo que Brian se dirigió a su despacho furioso por el peligro potencial que supondría ir a indagar en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente Brian se dirigió a la enfermería, cuando entro ya estaba allí Godric tratando de convencer a Helga de que durmiera algo.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – pregunto nada más entrar - ¿Algún cambio?

- Sigue igual – respondió Helga con Lágrimas en los ojos.

Godric la abrazó.

- Tranquila –le dijo – despertara, es un muchacho muy fuerte.

Al rato entro Plinio con intención de ver a Hypatia y se quedo estupefacto al ver a Edward, pues no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué...? - comenzó

- No lo sabemos – respondió Godric.

Poco después, Edward despertó, los que se hallaban en la estancia de volvieron hacia él

- Edward – dijo Helga dulcemente - ¿cómo estas pequeño?

- Como si me hubiera pasado una manada de caballos por encima.

- Mira Edward – dijo Godric – se que estas muy dolorido, pero necesitamos que hagas un esfuerzo y nos cuentes lo que paso ayer por la noche.

Edward hizo un gesto de dolor y suspiro

- Lo intentaré.

Flash Back

Era una noche oscura, habían ido al pueblo para dar una vuelta y charlar en un lugar privado; cuando se dirigían de regreso al castillo alguien los ataco, esa persona dejo inconsciente a Hestia y comenzó a golpear a Edward hasta dejarlo inconsciente; cuando recupero la conciencia su hermana ya no estaba.

Ni siquiera le había podido ver el rostro a ese tipo, solo sabía que había ocurrido en el callejón que había detrás del bar al que solían ir de vez en cuando todos los profesores cuando querían desconectar.

Fin del Flash Back

- Gracias por la información – dijo Godric – ahora descansa

- Vale.

Brian miro fijamente a Godric

- Me autoriza a ir a investigar al pueblo – dijo – puede que alguien viera algo o que el agresor dejara algún rastro.

- Y si ha dejado un rastro o alguien te proporciona una pista ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Seguirla – Respondió Brian con determinación.

- Permiso concedido.

- Vale, recogeré unas cosas y saldré después del desayuno.

Unos minutos después de que Brian abandonara la enfermería, llego Lancerot; Godric enseguida le contó lo ocurrido, lo que les había contado Edward y lo que Brian pretendía hacer.

Lancerot bajo corriendo al vestíbulo y se dirigió al despacho de Brian; al no hallarlo ahí se precipito por los terrenos del castillo hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo justo en la salida de los mismos.

- ¡Brian espera!

- ¿qué pasa Lancerot?

- Iré contigo – dijo sin andarse con rodeos, Brian lo miró con el ceño fruncido - no me envía nadie, pero Hestia Hufflepuff ha desaparecido, la conozco de siempre y es una gran amiga – añadió – además tengo tantas ganas como tu de pillar al que ha hecho esto.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero atraparle?

- Porque todo lo que he visto en ti hasta ahora me dice que eres de esos que darían su vida por sus amigos.

- Vamos entonces.

Y juntos anduvieron en dirección al pueblo.


	13. Indagando

Caminaban en silencio por la senda que conducía al pueblo yendo los dos a idéntico ritmo; era una mañana fresca y nublada, pero no parecía que fuera a llover, al menos por ahora. Cuando llegaron al pueblo se dirigieron al lugar que les había descrito Edward.

- ¿Por donde prefieres empezar? – Pregunto Brian

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a si prefieres comenzar hablando con la gente del bar o del pueblo, o si analizamos antes el callejón.

- Mejor el callejón – dijo Lancerot – si se pusiera a llover cualquier pista se perdería, creo –añadió poco seguro de su razonamiento.

- Es un buen punto de vista – admitió Brian – no creo que vaya a llover ahora pero el procedimiento que propones es el mejor.

Ambos se adentraron en el callejón caminando lentamente analizando cada detalle que este les ofrecía; era un lugar ni ancho ni demasiado estrecho, con poca lunimosidad; Lancerot se paro en medio del callejón proyectando un haz de luz con la varita.

- ¡Aquí hay sangre! – exclamo – esta seca.

Brian se acerco a donde estaba Lancerot y se agacho junto a donde este indicaba.

- Desearía saber de quien es – manifestó Brian, a Lancerot le pareció percibir cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Según me ha contado mi padre, ayer Edward llego bastante herido – comento Lancerot.

Brian asintió y se levantó.

- Según Edward les atacó un solo individuo; ¿cómo puede un solo atacante derivar a dos personas?

- No lo se – dijo Lancerot – si se hubiera empleado la magia para atacarles habría dejado un rastro en el callejón, y yo no noto nada.

- Eso es lo extraño, no me lo explico.

- Debieron pillarlos por sorpresa – dedujo Lancerot.

- Tienes razón – afirmó Brian mirando a su alrededor - ¿qué te parece si buscamos algo que sirva para dejar inconsciente a alguien?

- Esta bien, revisémoslo todo.

De modo que procedieron a realizar un segundo análisis del callejón atendiendo a aquellos detalles que habían pasado por alto antes.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Godric trataba de convencer a Helga para que comiera algo y durmiera un poco.

- No quiero – dijo en cuanto se lo propuso – no me separare de mi hijo.

- Te comprendo, pero el te necesita no puedes permitirte caer enferma.

- Pero...

- Se que no quieres salir de aquí; pero debes comer y dormir – le dijo dulcemente – pero hazlo aquí si quieres – añadió.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella comía aquello que Godric le había traído; después, tratando de controlarse miro fijamente a Godric y le manifestó lo que sentía, sus preocupaciones con unas pocas palabras.

- Tengo miedo, ¿la encontraran?

- Seguro que lo hacen – respondió Godric tratando de darle esperanzas – ahora deberías dormir un poco; yo cuidare de Edward.

- Vale.

Seguían examinando el callejón cuando Brian encontró una especie de palo de madera ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con poca flexibilidad pero no llegaba a ser rígido; ambos lo observaron detenidamente. La parte más gruesa del mismo mostraba astillamiento y restos de sangre. Era evidente que aquello era el arma empleada.

- Desde luego esto pondría a dormir a cualquiera – dijo Lancerot.

Brian no dejo nada, se limito a asentir, probablemente en otra situación habría reído, pero ahora no podía.

- Bien, hablemos con el dueño y empleados del bar donde estuvieron – dijo Brian – tal vez vieran u oyeran algo.

De modo que entraron en el bar por la puerta que se encontraba en la zona más oscura del callejón. El bar estaba completamente vacío, se acercaron a la barra y esperaron a que el camarero apareciera; mientras esperaban recorrieron la estancia con la mirada posiblemente en busca de algo que pareciera estar fuera de lugar. Al poco rato llego el camarero.

- ¿Qué desean caballeros?

- Queríamos hacerte unas preguntas – dijo Brian

- No tengo tiempo para eso.

- Mira capullo – dijo Lancerot amenazadoramente – anoche a la salida de este bar atacaron a unos amigos nuestros, uno de ellos llego a Hogwarts malherido y el otro desapareció.

- ¿Y?. - indiferente

Lancerot estaba a punto de saltar sobre el camarero, pero fue detenido por Brian quien le dirigió a Lancerot una mirada de advertencia.

- Las personas que fueron agredidas – comenzó Brian – son clientes asiduos de este bar, ambos profesores de Hogwarts – añadió bajándose la capucha.

- De acuerdo, vayamos a un salón privado.

Se sentaron los tres en la mesa y comenzaron a preguntarle al camarero todo lo que creyeron conveniente para obtener información sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior; otro tanto hicieron con el resto de empleados del bar que trabajo anoche. Cuando terminaron y salieron del local ya era mediodia.

Al mismo tiempo en Hogwarts, la enfermera había autorizado a Hypatia a salir a dar una vuelta con Plinio; se dirigieron caminando lentamente hacia los terrenos sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose en la explanada y sentándose en el césped.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto Plinio.

- Mejor, pero estoy preocupada por lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Te refieres a que Edward este en la enfermería y Hestia en paradero desconocido?

- Si, siempre he tenido celos de Hestia, ella es mejor que yo

- Es diferente a ti – le dijo Plinio.

- Pero...

- No te tortures con eso, ni con ningún pensamiento que hallas tenido relacionado con ello.

- Vale – dijo tristemente

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Plinio en un intento para animarla – tumbémonos en el césped, podremos observar como se mueven las nubes.

- Eso es divertido, ¡hagámoslo!.

De modo que se tendieron en la hierva con la mirada puesta en el arremolinado cielo.

Brian y Lancerot se encontraban sentados en la plaza del pueblo analizando la información que habían obtenido hasta entonces.

- Según los empleados del bar había por lo menos unas diez personas ajenas al pueblo – sintetizó Lancerot – aunque ninguno sospecho que alguno de ellos supusiera un peligro – prosiguió – claro que no creo que se fijen muco en la gente que no conocen como para juzgarlos.

- Cierto – dijo Brian – veamos, un desconocido los ataca al salir del bar, probablemente los haya estado observando, pero ¿por qué a ellos?¿se trata de algo casual o persigue un objetivo?

- Tal vez debamos preguntar en el pueblo si alguien vio algo – propuso Lancerot.

- Si, no es mala idea; ¿por donde empezamos?

- Yo empezaría por las casas de alrededor del bar

- De acuerdo, vallamos casa por casa, ya veremos después el próximo paso a seguir.

Tardaron un rato en hablar con la gente del pueblo, nadie había visto nada a excepción de un niño que vio lo que parecía un hambre subiendo algo a un caballo y dirigiéndose al bosque.

- Esa es una buena pista a seguir.

- Bien, vayamos al bosque – dijo Lancerot.

Una ver llegaron al linde del bosque se adentraron en este lentamente en busca de algún rastro que les indicara el próximo paso a seguir, esteraban no haberse equivocado, pero su instinto les decía que iban por el buen camino.

El bosque resultaba oscuro y hasta cierto punto espeluznante, con estrechas y fangonosas sendas, ambos hicieron aparecer en sus varitas un haz de luz; y agradecieron que existiera el barro pues en el habían quedado registrado el rastro de lo que andaban buscando.

- Hay un grupo de huellas perteneciente al parecer por su anchura y longitud a un hombre – observo analíticamente Brian – y otro grupo de huellas perteneciente a un caballo seguramente sin errar – prosiguió – y al parecer se hunde en el barro evidenciando que transportaba algo.

- Entonces – dijo Lancerot – ese hombre que viajaba a pie, ¿podría estar llevando a Hestia en el caballo?

- Eso creo

- Pero ¿por qué no huyo?, quiero decir, ella tiene mucho carácter.

- Tal vez siguiera inconsciente – propuso Brian

- Si, puede que sea eso; o tal vez estuviera inmovilizada.

Se miraron unos instantes

- Continuemos

- Será lo mejor, cuanto antes los alcancemos mejor – concluyó Lancerot.


	14. Rescate y tentación

Estaba harta, impaciente, no podía soportar los nervios de no saber donde estaba su pequeña, ni tampoco tener ninguna noticia sobre quienes habían ido al pueblo a indagar; habían pasado horas desde que había amanecido, de hecho poco faltaba para el crepúsculo, y no había recibido información alguna. Se levantó y sigilosamente se dirigió al vestíbulo caminando por los pasillos menos concurridos, con un poco de suerte conseguiría salir del castillo sin ser vista; no quería dejar a su hijo mientras estuviera en la enfermería pero si quien se había llevado a su hija era quien sospechaba, tenía que ir en su busca, a saber lo que le podría hacer.

Apenas había salido a los terrenos, una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, se giro aunque no le hiciera falta hacerlo para saber quien se hallaba tras ella.

- No deberías hacerlo – le dijo

- Tengo que ir Godric – afirmo dejando escapar una lágrima – es mi...

- Lo se – la interrumpió – se lo que estás pensando

- Entonces déjame marchar – le dijo dejando escapar una lágrima

- No puedo – dijo dulcemente

Ella no miro suplicante.

- Entonces ven conmigo

- De acuerdo – dijo Godric automáticamente - ¿algún plan?

- Si quien yo creo esta involucrado, se de un lugar en el que tal vez...

- Vayamos al pueblo, luego nos apareceremos en ese lugar, tu solo guíame, Helga.

Caminaron por el bosque durante horas siguiendo las huellas en el barro que habían dejado tras de si el caballo y el caminante.

- ¿Crees que vamos por buen camino? – pregunto Lancerot manifestando las dudas que tenía desde que se habían puesto en camino.

- Espero que si – respondió con seriedad – era la única pista a seguir.

- Pero, ahora que lo pienso, si yo huyera de un lugar me aparecería en otro – manifestó Lancerot.

- Cualquier mago, se aparecería o viajaría por los caminos principales no ocultos en los bosques a menos no quieran ser vistos o fuese alguien sin capacidad para usar la magia – reflexiono Brian.

- ¿Un muggle en Hogsmade? – inquirió escéptico Lancerot – creía que ellos temían viajar al norte.

- Si, lo sé, y eso es bastante preocupante – dijo con el ceño fruncido – además, no creo que sea un muggle quien esta detrás de esto.

- Cada vez estoy más seguro de que se trata de algo planeado – afirmo Lancerot.

Brian asintió y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un inmenso claro donde el rastro se perdía completamente. En el centro del claro había una estructura de madera, parecía un establo pero mucho más grande, como si fuera una especie de almacén.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes.

- Bien, vamos allá, Lance

- De acuerdo, yo te cubriré.

- Lo haremos mutuamente.

Hacía poco que había despertado, le dolía la cabeza, miro a su alrededor, se hallaba en una estancia alargada, sumida en la penumbra, apenas había luz; además de la cabeza, le dolían los brazos parecía que iban a separarse del tronco pues los tenía fuertemente atados a la espalda. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado así, ni en ere lugar.

En eso noto que alguien se le acercaba, no podía verle pero podía oír como arrastraba los pies.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

- He estado esperando esto durante años, nadie me deshonra y sin pagar por ello – le dijo fríamente.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Lo sabes perfectamente, pienso causarle tanto mal como grande fue mi deshonra.

- No se de que me hablas payaso – le dijo rabiosa - ¿Tan valiente eres que me tienes que tener atada a una silla? – añadió burlándose – que sepas que eso no te hace más hombre, miserable gusano apestoso.

El hombre le dio un puñetazo en el rostro partiéndole el labio, Hestia se lamió el corte y se rió.

- Desde luego eres el hombre más valiente con el que he tenido fortuna de cruzarme – dijo irónicamente – golpear a alguien a quien tienes inmovilizado necesita de mucho valor.

- ¡Cállate!

El hombre iracundo, comenzó a golpearla con los puños y los pies por todas partes hasta que en uno de los golpes derivó la silla y con ella a Hestia, esta desde el suelo lo miro desafiante.

- Definitivamente eres especialista en autocontrol

Entonces el hombre desenfundo una espada

- Una palabra más, una sola palabra – dijo fríamente apuntando con la espada al cuello de Hestia – y te matare, vuelve a hablar y atravesaré tu cuellecito con ella.

Se acercaron sigilosamente al edificio poniendo en práctica el plan que habían diseñado, Lancerot, entro por la puerta mientras que Brian se encaramo a la parte superior con el fin de sorprender a quien se hallaba en el interior desde arriba. Nada más entrar, Lancerot vio a Hestia en el suelo y decidió acercarse a ella.

El extraño que se hallaba escondido, espada en mano embistió contra él, pero antes de que legara siquiera a estar a un metro de el extraño salió despedido por los aires, soltando un grito; Lancerot se volvió viendo de donde procedía y desplazó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

En ese preciso instante, Brian que se encontraba en las vigas, salto al suelo con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro cayendo completamente erguido.

- Yo me encargo, Lance – dijo en un susurro.

El desconocido se levanto y volvió a arremeter con la espada, esta vez contra Brian; este extendió su mano derecha atrayendo rápidamente la espada de Lancerot, moviéndose segundos después rápidamente para parar el golpe.

- Que comience la fiesta – dijo Brian bajándose la capucha y dejando que su capa se deslizara por sus brazos hasta quedar en el suelo.

Estableciéndose entonces un feroz duelo de espadas entre el desconocido y Brian, mientras Lancerot se propuso a desatar a Hestia, pero nada mas llegar a su lado quedo suspendido en el aire dentro de una red que colgaba de las vigas, su varita había caído al suelo, afortunadamente tenía una pequeña daga con la que comenzó a cortar las gruesas cuerdas que componían la red. Hestia contemplaba en silencio lo que sucedía.

Brian y el desconocido luchaban, acero contra acero en un baile mortal del que Brian con sus rápidos e impredecibles movimientos en los últimos minutos se había hecho el dueño; en un potente y veloz movimiento había conseguido desarmar a su oponente y con la mano izquierda extendida lo alzo por el aire estampándolo contra la pared apuntándole con la espada cuando cayo al suelo mientras dirigiendo su mano a la red la hizo desgarrarse desde las ligaduras del techo, lo que libero al fin a Lancerot que cayó contra el suelo dislocándose el hombro.

- Lo siento Lance – dijo Brian sin mirarlo, pues tenía toda su atención puesta en el desconocido.

- No pasa nada – respondió incorporándose y procediendo a liberar a Hestia.

A unos pocos metros de allí, en el linde del bosque, se aparecieron Godric y Helga.

- ¿Es aquí? – preguntó Godric observando atentamente el claro.

- Si, eso creo – respondió ella – bien, vamos.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Tu me enseñaste a plantarle cara al miedo – afirmo Helga con aplomo.

Y ambos se dirigieron el edificio, cuando entraron se quedaron atónitos con la escena, Lancerot acababa de liberar a Hestia quien tenia signos de haber sufrido una buena paliza, lo cual los enfureció, y Brian tenía acorralado al responsable de todo aquello, un hombre que tanto Helga como Godric reconocieron.

Brian sentía mucha rabia, lo que ese tipo había hecho era imperdonable, deseaba matarlo, acabar con el pero ahora estaba desarmado, si bien podía darle el golpe final no lo haría pues iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido, de su código ético; pero la tentación era tan fuerte. Odiaba a ese tipo, pese a que no lo conocía lo odiaba, y aquello a lo que representaba; a la dominación del hombre, si eso es lo que odiaba a aquellos que hacían valer su supuesta superioridad mediante la fuerza, era tan despreciable.

- ¿Vas a matarme niñito? – inquirió el desconocido burlándose de el, en eso el desconocido reparo en las dos figuras que acababan de entrar – Vaya – dijo – veo que sigues tras tu escolta. ¿te ha gustado mi venganza?

- No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra –dijo Godric fríamente en un tono autoritario.

- Es curioso porque este crió de la espada se parece un poco a ti capullo.

Godric se quedo mirando a Brian sin saber que pensar, por un momento la esperanza de que Brian fuera en realidad su hijo menor se apodero de él, Helga por un momento sintió que su intuición sobre Brian había sido acertada, Lancerot y Hestia intercambiaron una mirada.

- Lo sabía – dijo Hestia.

Entonces otro hombre surgió de entre las sombras riendo fríamente mientras contemplaba la escena.


	15. Revelaciones

- ¡Tu! – gritó Godric – tu estabas detrás de todo esto, Salazar.

- Veo que me habías subestimado, viejo amigo – dijo en un tono burlesco.

- Sin su ayuda – comenzó el desconocido – no habría podido vengarme de esa zorra.

Hestia se dirigió hacia el desconocido con intención de cerrarle la boca, pero fue frenada por el profesor de pociones quien le devolvió la espada a Lancerot.

- Deja que le de su merecido – dijo Hestia – por lo que ha dicho y por lo que me ha hecho – prosiguió – por favor – añadió en un susurro.

- Si crees que eso te va hacer sentir mejor adelante, pero yo creo que te odiaras a ti misma si te pones a su nivel.

Salazar soltó una carcajada.

- Este inútil ya no me sirve de nada – dijo fríamente – acabemos de una vez, ¡avada kedabra! – pronunció apuntando al desconocido.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Salazar Slytherin impactando contra el desconocido, que cayó inmóvil mirando a la nada. Lancerot se acercó y toco el cuello del desconocido negando al poco tiempo con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en morir? – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – pronto lo sabréis o no – añadió para después desaparecerse.

Se miraron entre ellos.

- Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts – propuso Helga – aparezcámonos.

Todos se dirigieron al exterior del edificio, caminaron unos metros y visualizaron Hogsmade en sus mentes, apareciéndose en la plaza del pueblo; cuando se disponían a marchar a Hogwarts, el profesor de pociones retuvo a Godric mirándolo fijamente y permitiéndole el acceso a su mente. En ella Godric pudo ver varios recuerdos. Finalmente tras salir de su mente lo miro sonriente y lo abrazó; juntos regresaron separados del resto al castillo, en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Hestia fue llevada a la enfermería mientras el resto se reunía en el despacho de la directora.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste quien eras desde un principio? – Pregunto Godric.

- No sabia como, había pasado tanto tiempo que ... – trato de explicar – ni siquiera se lo que paso, solo se que iba un día caminando y de repente me encontraba en otro lugar, otra época y no sabía como volver; tuve que adaptarme rápidamente al lugar al mismo tiempo que investigaba como regresar.

- ¿Cómo es que no regresaste al momento en que desapareciste? – pregunto Helga

- Porque hubiera sido peligroso no tener en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido desde que llegue allí hasta que regrese.

- Diez años – afirmo Godric.

- Exactamente

- Eres capaz de hacer magia sin utilizar la varita, ¿Cómo lo haces? – inquirió Lancerot

- Con mucho entrenamiento.

Hubo un instante de silencio tras el cual Helga se levanto.

- Vayamos a la enfermería, ya nos contaras luego tus aventuras en esa otra época, Gabriel.

- De acuerdo – dijo y añadió seguidamente - ¿me permiten acompañarles?

- Por supuesto.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba Hestia, no había nadie por los pasillos, pues hacia rato que había pasado el toque de queda, al entrar en la enfermería encontraron a Edward levantado de su cama y sentado al lado de la de su hermana, al fondo de la enfermería se hallaban Plinio e Hypatia leyendo juntos un libro.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – Pregunto Helga

- Mejor que este – respondió Hestia señalando vagamente a su hermano – no me deja levantarme.

- Debes guardar cama – le dijo Godric

- No soy de pergamino, estoy perfectamente.

- No me cabe la menor duda – dijo Helga – pero me sentiría mejor si pasaras la noche aquí.

- Vale.

Se quedo mirando a los otros dos visitantes.

- Y vosotros que ¿habéis perdido la lengua en el viaje?

Ambos rieron.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien – dijo Lancerot

A la mañana siguiente, Lancerot se dirigió al despacho de Pociones, entro y se sentó frente a su hermano.

- Estuviste fenomenal ayer Gabriel.

- Lo se, pero temí que hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Puedes preguntarme algo más de lo que ya los has hecho.

- Si no se hubiera descubierto todo ayer, ¿lo habrías dicho? ¿habrías revelado tu identidad?

Reflexiono unos instantes.

- Llevaba tiempo planteándomelo e iba a hacerlo a final de curso, pero llego un momento en el que supe que debía hablar con Hestia primero.

- Te descubrió – dijo Lancerot con una sonrisa

- Hace un par de noches más o menos, íbamos a hablar el sábado.

Lancerot se quedo pensativo y finalmente soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tus alumnos te van a odiar

- ¿Por? – pregunto divertido

- ¿Un Gryffindor jefe de la casa Slytherin? es un tanto extraño.

- Ya veo por donde vas.

En otra parte del castillo, la enfermería concretamente, una mujer se levantaba, se trataba de Hestia quien harte de estar en esa estancia y habiendo pasado ya allí la noche, decidió marcharse de allí antes de que llegara alguien que se lo impidiera; marcho por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a un solitario lugar del séptimo piso, un lugar donde le agradaba estar de pequeña.

- Sabía que estarías aquí – dijo Helga acercándosele - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, necesitaba pensar – respondió – supongo que ya todos sabréis que Brian Atrida es en realidad Gabriel Gryffindor.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Lo descubrí hace unos días y me prometió explicármelo.

Helga se sentó junto a su hija abrazándola.

- No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido – dijo seriamente – pase mucho miedo.

- Por fortuna no paso nada grave.

- Tengo algo que contaros a tu hermano y a ti, algo que quizá debí contaros hace años.

- Pues, busquemos a Edward y nos lo cuentas.

- Vallamos a mi despacho, Edward ya está allí

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al despacho de Helga mientras el sol la penetraba débilmente por las ventanas, una vez estuvieron allí, Helga se sentó frente a ellos y decidió ir al grano.

- Antes de conocer a Godric y a Salazar, me reuní con Rowena; ella me ayudo a huir de aquel hombre con el que mi familia me obligo a casarme, un hombre que me maltrataba, ese mismo hombre fue quien te tenía retenida Hestia.

- Ese hombre – dijo Edward asustado – es nuestro...

- Si hijo, es vuestro padre – les dijo con tristeza – no debí ocultároslo, peor pensé que de esa manera os protegía.

- Lo comprendo – dijo Edward

- Intento hacerte daño a través de mi – dijo Hestia – alguien así no merece ser llamado padre – añadió – supongo que Salazar Slytherin conocía esta historia.

- Así es – afirmo Helga adivinando lo que su hija estaba pensando.

- No comprendo – manifestó Edward – ¿que tiene que ver Salazar Slytherin?

Helga procedió a explicarle a Edward todo lo que ocurrió ayer en aquel claro del bosque, mientras que Hestia decidió bajar a desayunar.

Era por la tarde cuando se encontraban todos los profesores reunidos en la sala de profesores a excepción de uno; ahora todos sabían cual era la autentica identidad del profesor de pociones. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando quedando solamente Godric, Helga, Edward y Hestia; poco después llegaron Gabriel y Lancerot.

- Hermanito.

- ¿Si Lance?

- Cuéntanos tus andanzas.

- Mejor aún – dijo con una sonrisa – os mostrare algunas de ellas.

Dicho esto saco su varita, conjuro de la nada un tarro de cristal, dirigió su varita a su sien y extrajo una sustancia plateada que el resto identifico como recuerdos, metió los recuerdos en el tarro, lo tapo y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- Estaré en el lago.

Se dio la vuelta tapándose con la capucha y envolviéndose con la capa, salió de la estancia.


	16. Memorias

Una vez hubo Gabriel salido de la sala de profesores, Godric cogió el frasco e indico al resto que lo siguieran; los condujo al séptimo piso haciéndolos entrar en una habitación que Edward reconoció como aquella en la que en una ocasión, justamente hace poco tiempo, había mantenido una conversación, que según ciertas mentalidades podría clasificarse como "clandestina" , con Godric. Solo que era diferente: era una estancia circular, sin asientos ni ninguna fuente de luz, y en el centro de la misma había una mesa encima de la cual había una vasija de poca profundidad y runas escritas en su borde circular; se trataba de un pensadero. Edward se preguntaba porque la habitación era diferente a la vez anterior, mientras que el resto miraban a Godric interrogantes a excepción de Helga, pues nunca habían estado en ese lugar; es más, ni siquiera sabían de su existencia.

- Esta habitación, esta diseñada para transformarse en aquello que necesite quien la solicite – explico Godric.

- Esta sala es una gran idea – dijo Helga – intuyo que generaciones de estudiantes le darán uso.

Godric se aproximo al pensadero y vertió los recuerdos en él.

- Bien – dijo Lancerot sonriente – veamos lo que ha hecho mi hermanito en ese futuro en el que estuvo.

Los cinco se sumergieron en la sustancia plateada cayendo a través de ella hasta tocar el césped.

Era un lugar amplio, al aire libre, a sus espaldas se hallaba un edificio de dos plantas, puede que tres. Había un grupo de unas seis personas sentadas en el césped, entre ellas se encontraba Gabriel, parecían mantener una conversación muy animada.

- ¿Qué lees Mike?- dijo una voz que identificaron como la de Gabriel.

- El periódico – respondió un chico de cabello cobrizo.

- ¿Algo interesante? – Pregunto una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta.

- Seguro que nada que tenga que ver con la última estrella de cine.

- Muy graciosa, Rachel

- Nada importante – dijo Mike – los políticos echándose flores mutuamente, noticias sobre negligencias de cuidados de ancianos y niños, a y el parte meteorológico dice que tengamos los abrigos guardados hasta enero o febrero.

- No creo que esta temperatura sea muy habitual en octubre – dijo un chico que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.

- No lo es – afirmo una chica – este calor es un reflejo del aumento del efecto invernadero.

- ¿Entonces este recalentamiento ira a más? –Pregunto Gabriel

- Si y es posible, que con el paso de los años, decenas de años o puede que siglos, este calentamiento conduzca a un enfriamiento.

- Pues espero que eso pase pronto, así podré intercambiar calor humano – dijo Mike.

- ¿Te refieres a una nueva era glacial? – inquirió Raquel

- Si

Gabriel miro una especie de cuerda lisa con una esfera que tenía atada a la muñeca ,la esfera en el centro tenía unos números (reloj)

- Bueno, ahora tengo clase – dijo levantándose

La imagen se desvaneció.

- Pues a mi me hubiera gustado saber porque el calor produce frió – manifestó Edward.

Una nueva imagen se formo. Corría, un hombre con lo que parecía una capa pero más corto y de un tejido elástico y a la vez cálido(sudadera) , con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza, y unos pantalones que parecían del mismo tejido que la capa. Estaba lloviendo, pero el corredor no parecía inmutarse por ese hecho ni buscar un refugio donde resguardarse, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa incesante lluvia; siguió en ese estado durante un rato hasta llegar a un gran edificio en el que entró, parecía ser un edificio de cinco plantas y en el exterior del edificio, en una de sus paredes ponía Hospital.

Una vez dentro del edificio se quito la capucha, mostrando su rostro al completo: su cabello castaño estaba corto y mostraba la ligera barbita matemáticamente cortada a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Gabriel se dirigió a una especie de caja cuadrada de metal, metió en ella una moneda y pulso un botón; poco después extrajo de la caja de metal un vaso hecho de un material parecido al pergamino pero más grueso y cuya textura parecía ser más suave, el contenido del baso era un líquido negro que se llevo a los labios mientras se dirigía a unas escaleras.

- Me pregunto que será ese líquido negro – dijo Lancerot

- Tengo la impresión de que todo eso es muy muggle –comento Hestia

- La verdad – dijo Helga – supongo que mezclándose con muggles llama menos la atención.

Entro en una habitación llena de armarios de metal, bancos y un par de lavabos; abrió uno de los armarios, se quito la ropa y saco de su interior una camiseta de manga corta de color verde claro y unos pantalones del mismo color y se los puso.

- Tenia que ponerse un color de Slytherin – comentó Lancelot

- No creo que tuviera elección – dijo Edward – parecen ir todos de verde, de distintos tonos, pero de verde.

Salió de la habitación poniéndose una especie de chaqueta blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía tres bolsillos delanteros, y en el superior habían unas plumas de aspecto raro, eran cilíndricas y tenían un botón en la parte superior. Entro a un despacho, este tenía un escritorio con una especie de caja sobre la mesa, un archivador tras la mesa, y una mesa más pequeña situada entre dos sofás. En la mesa más grande había una plaquita que rezaba: Gabriel Gryffindor – Dr. en psicología.

La imagen se desvaneció.

- ¿qué es psicología? – inquirió Godric

- Si por lo que vemos no nos enteramos, se lo preguntamos – Resolvió Helga

_Estaban en una especie de sótano, con una ventana en el techo por la que en ese momento se apreciaba el oscuro cielo de la noche, lluvia, el techo estaba inclinado, La habitación constaba de un armario, una mesa y una cama, en la mesa había un libro de aspecto antiguo abierto, era un libro sobre magia, leyéndolo se encontraba Gabriel; pasado un rato se desperezo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, bajo por una estrecha escalera hasta llega a otra puerta la cual cruzo saliendo a una especie de pasillo. Se dirigió a la izquierda hasta entrar en otra estancia, una cocina, saco algo de una especie de armario blanco con una luz dentro, del armario salía una sensación de frescor, cogió un baso y vertió en el la leche que había sacado del armario blanco hasta llenarlo, posteriormente guardo el resto de la leche en el mismo lugar del que la había sacado._

_Bebió un sorbo y cerro los ojos disfrutando del inmenso placer que le producía; cuando alguien más entro en la cocina._

_- Hola Gabriel, no sabia que estabas aquí, ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

- ¿quién es ella? – Preguntó Hestia algo molesta. El resto la miro fijamente unos instantes hasta que la voz de Gabriel volvió a captar su atención.

- No, suelo acostarme tarde y antes de hacerlo tengo la costumbre de disfrutar de un buen vaso de leche. ¿Qué es lo que te ha desvelado Miranda?

_- Es una tontería_

_- Bueno, aún siéndolo, ¿por qué no me la cuantas? Tal vez hablando de esa tontería que tanto te preocupa puedas dormir._

_- Vale, pero nada de analizar mi estado psicológico_

_- Prometido._

_- Veras esta mañana he comido con mi novio, y me ha pedido, bueno más bien me ha dicho que ya es hora de que uno se mude a casa del otro y bueno que sería mejor hacerlo a la suya. Como te he dicho es una tontería._

- Ah, ella tiene novia – dijo Hestia – Que bien

_- ¿Porque a su casa?_

_- Porque según las teorías de convivencia en pareja cuando tu armario rebosa más del 50 % de las cosas de tu pareja debéis ir a vivir juntos. Y bueno, yo tengo bastantes cosas en su casa._

_- Y supongo que tu armario tambien esta lleno de cosas de el ¿no?_

_- solo 1/4_

_- Pues entonces que en su armario solo halla cosas tuyas hasta 1/4 y esperad a que los dos armarios estén llenos de cosas del otro antes de plantearse la cuestión de quien debe mudarse a cada casa._

_- vaya, esto gracias._

_- No hay de que. Buenas noches._

_La imagen se desvaneció de nuevo_

- Mi hermanito es muy listo

- Siempre fue muy sensato – dijo Edward.

Se encontraban de nuevo en el hospital, en el despacho de Gabriel, un hombre de unos veintipocos años vestido con un uniforme como el que llevaba Gabriel entro.

_- Jeremy, ¿qué haces por aquí?. Creía que cirugía se encontraba en la segunda planta._

_- me envía la doctora Curt, tenemos a una paciente que quiere someterse a un procedimiento quirúrgico que degeneraría en una enfermedad crónica y necesitamos una evaluación._

_- Entiendo, queréis aseguraros de que es mentalmente capaz para tomar esa decisión, que la toma libre de presiones y ... bueno todos los condicionantes para una decisión de esa envergadura. Por cierto ¿de que decisión se trata?_

La imagen se desvaneció.

- Me habría gustado saberlo – dijo Godric

Estaba sentado en un lado de la cama mirando a la paciente.

_- Se que piensan que estoy loca por querer hacerlo – decía esta – pero no lo estoy, quiero quitarme el páncreas, no puedo vivir con el miedo a tener un día un dolor abdominal y que se deba a que tenga un cáncer incurable, poca gente sobrevive a un cáncer de páncreas._

_- ¿hay algún motivo por el que tengas ese miedo?_

_- Ignoro si hay algún factor genético que predisponga a padecerlo, pero mi padre y mi tío lo tuvieron; y yo no aguanto más la agonía que me produce pensar a cada mala digestión que lo tengo._

_- ¿Conoces las consecuencias de la intervención?_

_- Me da igual ser diabética, me da igual tener que inyectarme insulina todos los días varias veces al día, si eso hace que siga con vida._

_Gabriel asintió y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a Jeremy y a la doctora que estaba junto a este, la doctora Curt_

_- La paciente sabe perfectamente lo que esta pidiendo y las consecuencias que tiene, la pancretectomia que solicita es el medio que ha hallado para afrontar su miedo, quitándole el páncreas se aliviaría su sufrimiento._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- Eso requiere valor

_Estaba Gabriel en el vestíbulo del hospital recostado contra la pared, parecía estar esperando; al poco rato llamo a alguien que acababa de salir de una caja que subía y bajaba._

_- Jeremy_

_- Gabriel, Pensé que habías terminado hace dos horas_

_- Si, bueno. ¿qué tal la paciente?_

_- Encontramos una pequeña masa sospechosa en la cabeza del páncreas, estadio uno según anatomía patológica, sobrevivirá y todo gracias a su miedo y si me lo permites a su tenacidad._

_- ¿Te apetecen una cañas?_

_- Vale_

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- Pobre chica – comento Lancerot.

Era de noche, dos figuras salían de un edificio y caminaban en silencio por la calle; una de ellas era Gabriel.

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Claro Jonh._

_- Porque ese Master en concreto._

_- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por como funcionan las mentes de los criminales. ¿y tu?_

_- Era el único en el que quedaba una plaza._

_- Vamos, que estas de rebote._

_Jonh soltó una carcajada_

_- Es una forma de decirlo_

- Ese tal Jonh es un poco extraño – dijo Hestia – se ríe de si mismo

- No creo que eso sea malo –dijo Edward.

Se sentaron en una cafetería y pidieron dos cafés.

_- De la clase de hoy lo que más me ha fascinado es lo de los asesinos que actúan por pareja – comento Jonh – eso del dominante y el dominado, me ha recordado a algo que escuche en una película "siempre dos estan, ni más ni menos, un maestro y un aprendiz"_

_- ¿Star wars? – pregunto sorprendido Gabriel – Comparas a los psicópatas con los enemigos de los "Jedi"_

_- Si, creo que es una buena comparación, me encanta la ciencia ficción, sobretodo esa saga._

_Gabriel lo miro unos instantes y finalmente dijo reflexivo_

_- Interesante analogía._

- Yo no la he entendido – dijo Godric

- Me atrevería a decir que nadie de los aquí presentes la hemos entendido –dijo Lancerot

Permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban sus respectivos cafés.

_- Se hace tarde – dijo Gabriel levantándose – mañana quiero ir a un seminario sobre intimidad y acoso._

_- ¿y eso?_

_- Mi mente no puede parar._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- ¿Sabes Godric? – dijo Helga – Siempre tuve la sensación de que Gabriel podría haber estado en Ravenclaw, toda esa curiosidad por conocer todo cuanto le rodeaba y la sabiduría de la que hace gala.

- Si, lo se, y creo que a Rowena le habría encantado tenerlo en su casa.

Estaban en una sala, había otras tres personas a parte de Gabriel , dos hombres y una mujer; parecían estar esperando a alguien. Uno de los hombres estaba leyendo, el otro trataba de abrir una puerta que había en el encerado, al lado de la pizarra; la mujer estaba mirando la pizarra, como si tratara de leer los restos borrados de algo escrito en tiza. Al poco rato entro otra mujer con los brazos llenos de comestibles y bebidas, se quedo mirando al hombre que trataba de abrir la puerta.

_- ¿qué hace?_

_- Allanamiento de morada. – respondió la otra mujer_

_- Ah, ¿os apetece almorzar? – pregunto dejando la comida y bebida en la mesa del profesor. – Por cierto ¿se sabe algo del que da la charla?_

_- No, - dijo Gabriel – solo que se retrasara – añadió con una sonrisa. - Bueno, ¿y si nos presentamos?_

_- Yo soy Anne – dijo la que había traído los víveres – medico residente de urgencias, en realidad somos todos médicos._

_- Yo Sofie – dijo la otra mujer - Neuróloga_

_- Yo soy Mark dijo el hombre que hasta entonces había estado leyendo, adjunto de urgencias._

_- Yo James, Pediatra, tambien trabajo en Urgencias – dijo y un instante después consiguió abrir la puerta. _

_James se sumergió en el almacén que acababa de abrir y salió sonriente con dos objetos afilados de igual longitud e idénticas características._

_- Mirad, espadas de esgrima – dijo sonriente saliendo del almacén - ¿alguien se apunta?_

_- Vale – dijo Mark entusiasmado._

_El resto se alejaron sentándose a una distancia prudencial de ellos; comenzaron a combatir, era como un juego que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un pique._

_- ¿Y tu? No te has presentado todavía – dijo Anne._

_- Me llamo Gabriel, soy psicólogo y actualmente estoy haciendo un Master en Criminología. Aparte de en psicología tengo conocimientos en biología y filosofía._

_Se podía ver la cara de sorpresa en ellas._

- De todo lo que ha dicho lo único que me suena es la filosofía – Comento Lancerot.

- Supongo que por eso es el más tranquilo de todos – observo Edward – ya lo era cuando estudiaba aquí, pero ahora lo es más.

_- Bueno – prosiguió Gabriel – estudie mientras estudiaba psicología, acudía por las tardes a las clases de filosofía, y cuando termine psicología me dedique a estudiar por mi cuenta la biología, y aquello que me permitía dar respuesta a lo que siempre me he preguntado._

_El duelo entre los dos hombres se intensifico._

_- Esto no va a acabar bien – Dijo Sofie._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- ¿cómo acabaría el duelo? – pregunto Godric.

- Seguro que matándose el uno al otro – respondió Hestia – estaba claro que estaban exhibiéndose.

_Otra imagen se formo. Estaba Gabriel con otros dos hombres en lo que parecía una casa que se elevaba en las alturas, parecieran estar vigilando algo del edificio de enfrente. Gabriel estaba sentado, con el cuerpo estirado, mirando por la ventana; uno de los otros dos hombres, el más joven observaba la calle y el edificio de enfrente con lo que parecía ser un objeto que aumentaba la imagen; mientras que el tercer hombre se paseaba por la habitación con cara de disgusto al mismo tiempo que despotricaba contra una tercera persona, una tal Sarah, que al parecer se dedicaba a lo mismo que él. De repente el tercer hombre cambio de tema de conversación y se dirigió a Gabriel._

_- Los psicólogos os lo montáis muy bien, os quedáis sentados mientras la gente habla y habla y luego de repente soltáis: háblame de tu padre._

_Gabriel se quedo mirándolo; saco de su bolsa un finísimo pergamino de color blanco (papel) y una de esas plumas con la tinta en su interior (bolígrafo)._

_- ¿Quieres que te analice? – le pregunto_

_- Vale, con algo hay que matar el tiempo._

_Le entrego los objetos que había sacado anteriormente._

_- Haz un dibujo._

_- ¿De que?_

_- De lo que quieras – respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_El hombre se puso a dibujar mientras Gabriel le preguntaba sobre distintos temas relacionados con su trabajo, sus relaciones con sus compañeros, Sarah... finalmente el hombre entrego el dibujo. Gabriel le dijo con parsimonia, hablando lenta y claramente._

_- Te gustan las medallas y los trofeos, crees que cuantos más tengas mejor eres, más importancia tienes. Te molesta que una mujer te supere en cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, y más si a la mujer en cuestión no hay nada que puedas enseñarle porque ya lo conoce. Sabes que Sarah es mejor que tu, lo sabes y eso te molesta, y de hecho te a parado los pies en más de una ocasión, ¿me equivocó?. Ah, y por cierto efectivamente tienes un problema, pero no con tu padre, sino con tu madre; deberías hacértelo mirar._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- Eso ha estado genial – dijo Edward riéndose.

Estaban en un bosque, caminando un hombre, una mujer y Gabriel; los tres iban con un objeto el la mano que tenía el mismo efecto que un lumos.

_- Oye Gabriel, tu eres loqueno, ¿no?_

_- Si por loquero quieres decir psicólogo, si Sam._

_- Creo que mi hijo tiene un trauma_

- solo con tenerte como padre seguro que lo tiene – dijo Hestia, pues le había ofendido el término loquero.

_- ¿Por?_

_- Encontró una ardilla muerta el otro dia en el campo._

_- Yo con seis años vi morir a mi vecina y no… _

_- ¡Trabajas con muertos! Rose – dijo Sam_

_- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?- Pregunto Gabriel_

_- Cinco._

_- No tiene ningún trauma, los niños asimilan la muerte de manera diferente a los adultos, resultado de decirles que la tía abuela Gladis los cuida desde el cielo en lugar de decirles que esta bajo tierra sirviendo de alimento a organismos saprofitos._

_- Se porta mal en el colegio, le contesta a su madre , ¡tiene miedo de los volcanes!_

_- Son montañas que escupen fuego, normal – dijo Gabriel._

_En ese momento llegaron a un claro del bosque iluminado por varios focos de luz, Rose se acerco a un cuerpo que había en el suelo, apenas quedaban tejidos y varios huesos estaban expuestos._

_- Mujer, entre 18 y 35 años, múltiples traumatismos craneales; por el estado de los restos la muerte se produjo entre dos y tres semanas._

_- ¿Se produjo aquí o trasladaron el cuerpo?- inquirió Sam_

_- Lo sabré cuando lo analice más exhaustivamente en el laboratorio. Haremos una reconstrucción facial para identificar a la víctima._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Gabriel señalando algo plateado que brillaba en la cabeza de la victima._

_- No se – respondió Rose – Pásame unas pinzas_

_Cogió el objeto plateado, tiro suavemente de él para no dañar nada que pudiera usarse como prueba y lo enfoco con la luz._

_- Parece un implante coclear –concluyo._

_- Entonces era sorda – dijo Sam – podremos identificarla por el número de serie del implante._

- No he entendido ni la mitad de lo último que han dicho – dijo Helga.

- No me extraña – dijo Godric – hay muchas cosas que no comprendo.

_Una nueva imagen se formo, los tres (Gabriel, Sam y Rose) se subieron a una de esas cajas que suben y bajan, iban montados en ella cuando de repente se paro en seco quedando todo a oscuras, Sam saco del bolsillo el objeto con el había hecho luz antes_

_- Genial – dijo –y ahora ¿qué ha pasado?_

_- Parece que un corte de luz – dijo Gabriel._

_- Es una conclusión plausible – dijo Rose_

_- Acaba de llamarte tonto – se rió Sam _

_- No lo creo – objetó Gabriel sentándose en el suelo de la caja que sube y baja._

_Permanecieron así un largo rato_

_- Esto es aburrido – dijo Sam - ¿qué hacemos para matar el rato?_

_- ¿y si jugamos? –propuso Gabriel_

_- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos encerrados en un ascensor – respondió Sam_

_- ¿Qué juego tenías en mente? –Pregunto Rose._

_- Decir la primera palabra que nos pase por la cabeza, por turnos, cada vez uno; sin pensar._

_- Suena bien – dijo Sam – yo comenzare._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- Podríamos probarlo – dijo Edward.

- A mi me parece un juego absurdo – dijo Godric.

- Me pregunto que finalidad tiene ese juego – Manifestó Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

Una nueva imagen.

_Gabriel estaba inclinado sobre un escritorio, parecía bien entrada la noche, de repente se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_- ¡Eureka! – exclamo._

_Se cambio de ropa, cambio las ropas modernas por las de la época a la que en realidad pertenecía, hizo el equipaje y lo redujo mediante magia meciéndoselo en el bolsillo, finalmente se puso una capa, la misma capa que llevaba siempre y se cubrió completamente con ella, giro sobre si mismo._

_La imagen se desvaneció._

- ¿A donde habrá ido? – pregunto Lancerot

- A casa – respondió Helga.

Salieron de los recuerdos volviendo a encontrarse en la habitación que se transforma en lo que quieras.


	17. Intercambios

Era una mañana fría, las clases habían sido suspendidas; Polibio, Cayo y Nerón se encontraban en un aula vacía conversando. Comentaban entre ellos lo sucedido; el ataque que habían sufrido Edward y Hestia en Hogsmade, la desaparición de Hestia...

- Os aseguro que si a mi un tipo me hubiera atacado, no habría tardado en devolver los golpes – dijo Cayo.

- No sabes exactamente o que paso – dijo Nerón – de modo que no puedes decir lo que hubieras o no hubieras hecho.

- Nerón – dijo Polibio condescendiente – ningún hombre que se precie deja que le den una paliza y de paso se lleven a su hermana.

Nerón se quedo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si Hestia Huflepuff hubiera estado conmigo, no le habría pasado nada.

- Eso es cierto, tu tienes mas cojones que Edward – dijo Cayo

- De acuerdo – dijo Nerón – pero todo a salido bien.

- ¿Te refieres a ese rescate? – dijo Polibio.

- Si

- No es tan espectacular ni maravilloso – dijo Cayo.

- Yo tambien podría haberlo hecho – afirmo Polibio – Y mucho mejor que ese farsante.

- El cual te dejo con el culo en el suelo, creo recordar – comento Nerón.

- ¿Te pones de parte de uno que se esconde bajo otro nombre? – cuestiono Cayo.

- Se supone que eres nuestro amigo – dijo Polibio.

Ante ese panorama Nerón se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del aula.

- ¿Y a este que mosca le a picado? – Pregunto Cayo

- Bah, simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que es patético – dijo Polibio – no es un hombre de verdad como nosotros – añadió – la verdad, no se porque lo tenemos como amigo.

Hypatia y Plinio se encontraban en Hogsmade, habían salido temprano del castillo para ir a desayunar al pueblo, durante el trayecto de ida a penas habían conversado; se dedicaron a observar y escuchar la naturaleza que les rodeaba aquella mañana. En el bar del pueblo se sentaron en un rincón apartado del local y pidieron un desayuno completo. Mientras desayunaban se contaban las anécdotas más graciosas de su infancia, cosas que le ocurrían con los alumnos y sobre Edward, Hestia y la verdadera identidad del profesor de pociones.

- Me alegra que todo saliera bien – dijo Hypatia – y que Hestia regresara, no voy a decir que sana, pero...

Plinio espero en silencio a que esta retomara el hilo de lo que quería decir, que encontrara las palabras con las que expresarlo; actitud que había observado con frecuencia en Gabriel, con resultados muy eficaces.

- Quiero decir – continuó Hypatia – que se que esta todo lo bien que puede estar dadas las circunstancias; por un momento temí que... que le hubiera ocurrido algo irreparable.

- Afortunadamente lo mala ya ha pasado – dijo Plinio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Dime

- Desde que lo vi a principio de curso me gusto, me refiero a Brian, bueno a Gabriel; en mi interior sabía que no podía tenerle, pero sin embargo intente estar con él, que me prestara atención; pero ahora se que solo puede haber amistad y que algún día sentiré algo similar por alguien y ese alguien sentirá lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Todavía...? – pregunto Plinio sin poder contenerse

- No.

Permanecieron en silencio, Plinio estaba pensativo, por un lado deseaba decirle a Hypatia muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quería agobiarla, y por el otro pensaba en Gabriel.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que no comprendo como puede tener a mi mejor amigo de la escuela delante de mi durante meses y no darme cuenta de ello.

- Habían pasado años – dijo Hypatia reflexiva – y era muy difícil saberlo.

- Creo que...

- ¿Qué crees, Plinio?

- ...que Hestia lo sabía

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

- Lo dudo – dijo Hypatia – en mi opinión, vio algo que no le cuadraba y lo investigo; como llego a saberlo, lo ignoro; y no se lo pienso preguntar.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban de desayunar, no iban ni lentos no rápidos, sino que disfrutaban de los sabores así como habían disfrutado de tener una interesante conversación en privado.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se levantaron y regresaron al castillo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos

Desde que habían regresado al castillo tras encontrar a Hestia, el colegio era un hervidero de chismorreos por parte, en mayoría, de su alumnado sobre la desaparición de una de las profesoras, el rescate de la misma y la sorprendente revelación sobre el profesor de pociones. Entre los alumnos había opiniones dispares.

En la sala común de Slytherin un grupo de alumnos conversaban.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es posible?

- Ahora me cuadran ciertas cosas

- ¿Cómo que?

- Pues que no permitía que en su clase mostráramos a los de otras casas lo superiores que somos.

- Pero tampoco nos a perjudicado.

- Por muy buen profesor que sea, no lo quiero como responsable; creo que haré lo que muchos ya han hecho.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Escribir a mis padres, ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto.

En otro lugar del castillo, en la biblioteca, un grupo de estudiantes compuesto por alumnos de las tres casas restantes comentaban lo que habían oído en forma de susurros.

- ¿Os habéis enterado? – pregunto un alumno de la casa Ravenclaw.

- Claro, sabemos que han regresado y que estan todos bien – respondió un alumno de la casa Gryffindor.

- Aparate de eso – dijo el Ravenclaw.

- ¿Hay algo más? – pregunto un alumno de Huflepuff.

- Es sobre nuestro profesor de pociones – dijo el Ravenclaw

- Cuenta, cuenta – solicitaron el resto del corrillo ansiosos.

Una alumna de primer año de la casa Gryffindor que se encontraba estudiando, no pudo evitar oír esa conversación, y sintiendo curiosidad por lo que tendrían que contar del profesor de pociones, un profesor que le agradaba como daba clase y como explicaba, se quedo muy quieta centrando su atención al completo en lo que iba a contar el estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw.

- Como sabéis, este profesor vino a principio de curso solicitando el puesto docente de pociones y de rebote le toco ser tutor de la casa Slytherin – comenzó.

- ¿De rebote? – pregunto el estudiante de Gryffindor.

- Claro – dijo el Huflepuff – uno de los fantasmas me comento que como nadie quería responsabilizarse de esa casa, cuando lo admitieron como profesor le adjudicaron automáticamente el puesto de jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Pues resulta que este profesor dijo llamarse Brian Atrida – continúo el Ravenclaw – y ese no es su autentico nombre, además no estuvo nada vinculado a la casa Slytherin.

- Un momento – dijo el Huflepuff - ¿qué usa un nombre falso y no tiene nada que ver con la casa Slytherin?

- Es un Gryffindor en los dos sentidos – aseguro el Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos participantes en esa conversación se quedaron en silencio; la estudiante de primer año de la casa Gryffindor se sintió momentáneamente aturdida, grabándose en su cerebro las palabras "es un Gryffindor en los dos sentidos'' ¿qué querrían decir?, la alumna tubo una corazonada; pero cuando iba a levantarse para abandonar la biblioteca la conversación que estaba escuchando fue retomada.

- ¿Un Gryffindor en los dos sentidos? – pregunto un estudiante de Gryffindor extrañado - ¿A que te refieres?

- Oh, oh, - dijo el Huflepuff – un antiguo estudiante de la casa Gryffindor es ahora responsable de la casa Slytherin.

- Ese es uno de los sentidos al que me refería – dijo el estudiante de Ravenclaw.

- Pues los Slytherins estarán contentos – comento el estudiante de la casa Gryffindor con una gran sonrisa conteniendo el impulso de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Y el otro sentido?- pregunto el estudiante de Huflepuff no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

- El verdadero nombre de Brian Atrida es – dijo el Ravenclaw deteniéndose unos instantes para asegurarse la máxima atención de todos – Gabriel Gryffindor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, se habían quedado momentáneamente en una especie de shock a causa del impacto de la noticia. La alumna que había estado escuchando, todavía aturdida por la noticia de le que se acababa de enterar, recogió sus útiles a una lentitud casi parsimonica, como si se fuera a terminar el mundo nada más guardara el último de ellos; salió de la biblioteca sin saber bien a donde ir, iba recorriendo los pasillos cuado choco con alguien.

Nerón había abandonado el aula, últimamente no estaba muy cómodo con las opiniones cada vez más inflexibles de Polibio y Cayo, no es que ellos fueran mala gente, solo que se creían mejores que los demás y toda esa chulería... repaso mentalmente todo lo sucedido desde principio de curso, nunca había hablado con Gabriel, o al menos mantenido una conversación que no fuera más allá de un intercambio de cuatro o cinco frases, le sorprendía que hubiera ocultado su identidad, no se lo podía parar de preguntar; al igual que no podía parar de cuestionarse si mantener una amistad con Polibio y Cayo era sano para su estado mental. Iba por los pasillos tan perdido en sus reflexiones que no se percato de que alguien se le acercara hasta que choco con ella; era una alumna de primer año, la nieta de Gryffindor. La pequeña parecía desconcertada por algo y evidentemente había estado caminando tan distraídamente como él.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto a la niña - ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No pasa nada – dijo la niña rápidamente, pero se notaba que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Nerón, sabiendo que en Hogwarts las pareces hablan, creyó saber lo que le podía ocurrir a esa niña en ese momento.

- ¿Hay algo que puede hacer por ti? – le pregunto - ¿buscas a alguien en concreto?

Hubo un momento de silencio, se notaba que estaba indecisa entre preguntar o no, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta que pudiera hallar; finalmente se decidió.

- Al profesor... – se interrumpió, pues no sabia bien como llamarlo.

- ¿Buscas al profesor de pociones?

- Si – respondió ella tímidamente

- Mira en el lago, le gusta ir allí.

La niña se marcho en dirección a los terrenos mientras Nerón fue hasta la lechucearía, lugar donde estaría tranquilo mientras reflexionaba sobre si mismo y las amistades que había elegido tener.

Gabriel se había sentado en el lago, en el lugar donde solía ir siempre, aquel lugar ya le gustaba cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts por ello se había convertido en algo muy parecido a un lugar sagrado para él, aquel lugar se había convertido por llamarlo de alguna manera en su santuario, el lugar en el que se relajaba y se analizaba a si mismo; dejando fluir toda tensión, liberándola, permitiendo que saliera, equilibrando así su mente; todo ello le permitía pensar con claridad, más rápidamente y había sido ese método de relajación en definitiva el que le había permitido lograr realizar magia sin varita sin notar fatiga alguna y tambien a mantener su mente herméticamente cerrada a las intrusiones de los demás; y todo gracias al casi perfecto control de las emociones, de sus propias emociones; no es que se vaciara de ellas o que no las mostrara, solo que no permitía que estas guiasen completamente sus actos.

Estaba en ese estado de meditación cuando noto que se le acercaba alguien, y como ese alguien se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba fijamente. Gabriel abrió los ojos, se bajo la capucha y se volvió había quien lo observaba. Se trataba de Martha Gryffindor.

Gabriel le hizo un ademán invitándola a hablar.

- ¿Es cierto? –inquirió Martha - ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – pregunto Gabriel con su habitual tono grave pero tranquilo, una voz amable en esencia.

Martha procedió a contarle lo que acababa de oír en la biblioteca con evidente nerviosismo.

- ¿Es cierto que te llamas así? – pregunto - ¿es cierto que eres mi tío?

- Si, soy tu tío.

- ¿Por qué...?

- No dije quien era por el principio porque no sabía como reaccionarían al aparecer después de diez años y a decir verdad, no sabía como hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En el futuro – le dijo mirándola atentamente – y no, no te puedo contar cosas del futuro pues podrían afectar al desarrollo del mismo, es decir alterarlo; por ello no puedo contar nada que sea relevante del mismo, ni siquiera a aquellos a los que he entregado unos recuerdos para que los miren.

- ¿A mi papá tambien?

- Claro; a tu padre, al mío que es tu abuelo y a los tres miembros de la familia Huflepuff.


	18. Descontentos

Pasados unos minutos, Martha se alejo del lago y volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí, sus compañeros la abordaron con lo que le parecieron centenares de preguntas sobre la veracidad de los rumores.

- ¡Callaos! – dijo cuando ya no podía soportar más – si, es cierto, el profesor de pociones es el hermano pequeño de mi padre.

- Mi padre me contó que desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar ni rastro ¿a dónde fue? – pregunto un alumno de quinto.

- No lo se, y tampoco voy a preguntárselo.

Dicho esto subió a la habitación y se tumbo sobre la cama mirando el techo, tratando de relajarse antes de ponerse a terminar lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca cuando se entero de la verdad. Afortunadamente nadie la agobiaría allí, pues era la única chica de primer año en esa casa.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Entro una chica de tercero.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – respondió evasivamente.

La alumna de tercero analizo su rostro unos instantes.

- De acuerdo – dijo – si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, sea de lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

Después de decir esto abandono la habitación.

Ya había anochecido y Gabriel seguía sentado en la orilla del lago contemplándolo, cuando noto que una mano se posaba en su hombro, se giro para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Has estado toda la tarde ahí sentado? – pregunto Hestia tratando de ocultar la preocupación de que así fuera.

- Si, así es, como ya te comente a principio de curso es el mejor lugar para pensar.

- Anda, vamos dentro, empieza ha hacer frío – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Vale - se levanto y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada al castillo - ¿los habéis visto?

- Si, creo que quieren hablar contigo de eso.

- De acuerdo, ¿ya habéis cenado?

- Si, tu padre estaba preocupado porque no habías ido a cenar.

- Ya se le pasara.

Al entrar en el castillo se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, allí se encontraban Godric, Helga, Edward y Lancerot. En la mesa había una bandeja con muslos de pollo y un plato de sopa.

- Come – dijo Godric – tenemos toda la noche para hablar.

- Se comer y hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Eso no es...

- Déjalo estar Godric – dijo Helga – es mejor que cenes tranquilo.

- De acuerdo.

Una vez hubo terminado la cena desvaneció las fuentes y miro al frente.

- ¿De que queréis hablar?

- Necesitamos que nos aclares algunas cosas – dijo Godric.

- Entonces preguntad - respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa

- No sabias porque apareciste en otra época de repente, pero si conseguiste volver fue porque lo averiguaste – comento Lancerot - ¿por qué ocurrió eso?

- No lo se – respondió con franqueza – pero tengo una teoría, yo conseguí volver abriendo un portal en el espacio temporal, de modo que supongo que se abriría uno espontáneamente o atravesaría una grieta dimensional – explicó – no se la razón y no creo que llegue a averiguarlo.

- Entonces si no sabes la razón puede volver a ocurrir – dijo Hestia con expresión preocupada.

- Algo me dice que no ocurrirá de nuevo – afirmo Gabriel.

- ¿Algo te dice?

- Mi instinto.

La sala se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué esos recuerdos en concreto? – inquirió Lance

- Queríais saber que es lo que he hecho durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, podría habéroslo explicado pero hubiera resultado demasiado complicado – explico con su habitual tranquilidad – por lo que decidí mostrároslo, al menos aquello que podía mostrar sin comprometer el futuro.

- ¿Comprometerlo? – pregunto Edward sin entender.

- Si alguien del futuro viajara al pasado e introdujera una variable en el mismo, el futuro se vería alterado pudiendo llegar a cambiar completamente.

- Pero tú eres de esta época no del futuro – cuestiono Hestia.

- Cierto, pero aún así no puedo dar información importante sobre como será el futuro dado que una variable "x" afecta aun gran número de personas.

- Ya comprendo – dijo Edward - ¿podemos preguntar sobre lo que hemos visto?

- Si, pero no se si podré responderos.

- En uno de los recuerdos, con los que estabas hablando, mencionáis que el calor conduce al frió – comento Edward - ¿por qué pasa eso?

- Es una cuestión muy complicada – dijo Gabriel reflexivo – ni siquiera los expertos del futuro se ponen desacuerdo – menciono – tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si explicároslo sería peligroso.

- Nos comprometemos a no decir nada – aseguro Godric – todos nosotros.

- Esta bien – dijo – digamos que puede decirse que se trata de una especie de equilibrio, equilibrio que se da a pequeña escala en todas las partes del planeta; tiene que ver con aquello que permite que se mantenga el calor en la tierra.

- Entonces esta relacionado con el sol – comento Hestia.

- No exactamente, el sol calienta la tierra pero el calor se mantiene gracias a uno de los componentes del aire, este componente aumenta y disminuye de forma cíclica quedando registrado la concentración del mismo en las regiones polares y las nieves perpetuas de las montañas; coincidiendo las épocas de calentamiento con las mayores concentraciones de dicho componente.

- Y entonces ¿por qué se produce esa época de frío?¿se refiere al invierno?

- No Edward, no se refiere al invierno, la época de frió y la época de calor se van alternando una a la otra con tal de mantener un equilibrio en las temperaturas globales.

- No termino de entenderlo – dijo Lance.

- No os calentéis la cabeza con eso, ni siquiera en el futuro terminan de comprenderlo, como tampoco las consecuencias de alterar dicho equilibrio – les dijo al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba - ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- Eso de la Psicología ¿qué es? – Pregunto Godric - ¿tiene que ver con la legeremancia?

- No tiene que ver con la legeremancia, la psicología se dedica a estudiar la conducta de las personas y cuando estas necesitan ayuda en algún aspecto las ayuda a reflexionar sobre si mismos.

- Así que estudiaste algo que te permitía ayudar a los demás – dijo Godric.

- Sí

- Tengo una curiosidad, desde pequeño te ha gustado saber el porque de todo cuanto te rodea – dijo Helga - ¿cómo es que el sombrero no te puso en Ravenclaw?

Gabriel sonrío.

- Bueno, el sombrero considero la posibilidad de enviarme allí, pero concluyo que era mayor mi valía que mis ansias de conocimiento.

- Es muy tarde – dijo Godric.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno comenzaron a llegar cartas a la mesa de profesores, en ellas quedaba expresada la disconformidad de los antiguos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin sobre el hecho de que un Gryffindor fuera el responsable de la casa de las serpientes.

Godric y Helga después de leer aproximadamente media docena, se dedicaron a reunirlas todas en un montón e intercambiaron una mirada, el resto de profesores no dijo nada, pero intuía que habría reunión de claustro tarde o temprano para tratar el tema por el que estaban mandando tantas cartas.

Transcurrieron varios días de esa manera, las cartas ya ni las abrían, simplemente las dejaban en un montoncito para revisarlas con tranquilidad por la noche, algunas de ellas eran mandadas día a día por la s mismas personas.

En cuanto a los alumnos, los había que estaban descontentos, los había realmente molestos y los había que les daba igual quien fuera su profesor; ya que aunque no los favorecía, tampoco favorecía a los de las otras casas

Dos o tres noches después, en una oscura taberna de un oscuro callejón se hallaban reunidos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, todos ellos habían pertenecido a la casa Slytherin; habían quedado allí para hablar sobre lo que sus hijos les habían contado en las cartas a propósito del profesor de pociones.

- ¡Esto es indignante! – dijo uno de ellos – un Gryffindor responsable de nuestros hijos, a saber las cosas que les meterá en la cabeza.

- Deberíamos hacer algo, esta situación no se puede tolerar.

Hubo murmullos de conformidad que continuaron con un intercambio caótico de comentarios en el que todos hablaban y nadie se enteraba de lo que decían.

- ¡Silencio! –exclamo una voz fría y autoritaria.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, ante ellos acababa de aparecer Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Y vosotros habéis estado en mi casa? – dijo despectivamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En vez de buscar la mejor solución os ponéis a discutir unos con otros, no os escucháis – les recrimino con frialdad.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Eso pensadlo vosotros, pero os diré una cosa, esta situación no se habría dado si no hubierais sido tan orgullosos como para no querer enseñar en Hogwarts los valores ancestrales de nuestra comunidad.

Una vez dicho esto se desapareció quedándose la sala en silencio, en un silencio que tardo en romperse.

- Entonces solo tenemos que postularnos para un puesto docente.

- Claro – le respondió uno de ellos al que había hablado – como que quedan muchos Blake.

- Pues esperaremos a que haya una vacante – resolvió Blake.

- Ya, y mientras tanto dejamos a nuestros hijos a la merced de ese Gryffindor – dijo otro de los presentes en la reunión.

- No creo que les valla a hacer nada – dijo uno que no había hablado hasta ahora – según lo que mi hijo me ha contado en su carta, es respetuoso con ellos y no los discrimina por la casa en la que están, tampoco los favorece, en realidad no favorece a nadie.

- ¿Y tu te lo crees?

- Creo que es mejor mantenerse a la expectativa.

- Pues yo creo que lo que hay que hacer es presionar – comento el que había iniciado esa reunión – votemos – resolvió – a favor de esperar a ver que sucede – una personas levantaron la mano - a favor de presionar para que la casa Slytherin solo sea dirigida por alguien que haya estado allí – más de dos docenas levantaron la mano – bien, pues esta decidido.

Cayo se encontraba al final de la clase que impartía, acababa de ponerles un examen a sus alumnos de cuarto curso, tenían que traducir un texto rúnico, para lo cual les permitió utilizar el diccionario. Teóricamente tendría que estar vigilando que los alumnos no se copiaran, pero en realidad estaba reflexionando, lo cierto es que desde que Nerón abandono el aula donde estaba hablando con Polibio y él se estaba planteando ciertas aspectos de su comportamiento así como sus ideas sobre las mujeres. Pasada la hora recogió los exámenes y se sentó en la mesa mientras los alumnos marchaban hacia el gran comedor para el almuerzo.

Al porco rato, escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana, se trataba de una lechuza parda que llevaba un sobre en el pico. Cayo abrió la ventana y cogió la carta, estaba dirigida a él. Era del Instituto Runologico de Egipto.

Estimado Señor Bein.

_Nos complace informarle de que se le ofrece un puesto en nuestro elenco de investigadores._

_Trabajara junto a los más exquisitos especialistas en ruanas del mundo._

_En caso de que aceptara este puesto le rogamos respondiera sin demora._

Atentamente

_Andrea Keops_

_Directora del Instituto _

_Runologico de Egipto_

Cayo se quedo reflexivo durante unos instantes, y finalmente concluyo que aquella era la mejor oportunidad para cambiar, inmediatamente redacto la respuesta aceptando su invitación a tan prestigiosa institución


	19. Fin de curso

Habían pasado unos meses desde la partida de Cayo, el curso escolar ya tocaba su fin

y en ese tiempo un sinfín de cosas habían sucedido, entre ellas la más destacable eran las continuas cartas de protesta de los familiares de los Slytherins así como sus continuas criticas en la prensa por un lado y por el otro la continua negación de la autoridad por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin.

Durante esos meses la amistad de Hypatia y Plinio creció, hasta el punto de que iban siempre juntos, casi nunca se los veía al uno sin el otro; Hestia desde que ocurrió lo de su retención ilícita se había vuelto muy reservada en cuanto a hablar de ella y de cómo se sentía, al menos más de lo habitual. Por último Edward había adoptado la costumbre de ir todas las noches a Hogsmade, había veces que regresaba a la mañana siguiente; esta actitud tenía muy preocupados a los demás.

Era la última noche del año y la dirección de Hogwarts había decidido que fuera toda una fiesta con baile incluido; los alumnos se volvieron como locos buscando pareja, Nerón decidió no ir can nadie ya que no sabía bailar y prefería quedarse alrededor de la pista vigilando que las cosas no se desmadraran, Plinio e Hypatia decidieron ya que eran amigos acudir juntos de esa manera se aseguraban de tener una provechosa noche de disfrute, Polibio intento que Hestia fuera con él y termino en la enfermería con una calabaza por cabeza; en cuanto a Edward, el decidió acudir con una preciosa chica del pueblo; ella era alta, de delicados rasgos, el caballo entre castaño y moreno cortado e una melena y tenia unos ojos castaño oscuro que irradiaban una gran ternura.

La fiesta de fin de curso comenzó, alumnos y profesores estaban sentados en mesas redondas como en Navidad solo que un poco más amplias, los profesores y la acompañante de Edward estaban en una, los alumnos se repartieron en parejas por el resto de las mesas.

- Tengo algo que deciros – comenzó Edward – esta es Rachel – dijo rodeando con su brazo a su acompañante – mi prometida.

Los comensales se quedaron estáticos mirándolos a excepción de Polibio que siguió comiendo como si le acabaran de decir que estaba lloviendo.

- Felicidades – dijo Plinio.

- Me alegra que hallas encontrado una compañera, hijo mio – dijo Helga – se bienvenida a la familia Rachel.

- Gracias profesora Huflepuff.

- Llámame Helga.

Hestia se inclino hacia Gabriel y le susurro

- Con razón frecuentaba tanto el pueblo.

Gabriel se limito a sonreír.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – inquirió Godric.

- El 17 de agosto – respondió Edward – así podremos irnos de viaje antes de que comienza el nuevo curso.

Polibio al escuchar eso soltó una apenas audible risita y le dijo a Nerón.

- Me pregunto como semejante belleza se ha fijado en ese patán.

- Y yo me pregunto como es que Hestia no te transformo completamente – le respondió Nerón en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran todos.

Helga miró a su hija con reproche, mientras que el resto reían a excepción de Rachel que no sabia a que se referían.

- Luego te lo explico – le susurro Edward al oído.

- La verdad es que debí ponerte un extraordinario en trasformaciones cuando estudiaste en Hogwarts – dijo Godric.

- ¡Godric! – exclamo Helga llamándole la atención.

- ¿Qué?, aunque no lo parezca la transformación parcial es más compleja que la total, necesita de la realización de ciertas variaciones en el hechizo original.

Tardaron un rato en dejar de reír, Polibio estaba rojo a causa de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba ese suceso.

Después de cenar comenzó el baile, las mesas desaparecieron y la gente salto a la pista; Godric y Helga se pusieron a bailar, otro tanto hicieron Plinio y Edward con sus respectivas parejas, Polibio se había marchado a dormir y Nerón vigilaba a los alumnos mientras caminaba por el perímetro de la pista. Hestia se acerco a Gabriel.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo – pensaba que esta vez me invitarías al baile.

- Pensaba hacerlo, pero el naranja no es mi color.

- A ti te habría transformado en un cachorrito de león.

Gabriel rió por el comentario.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Contigo si – respondió ella.

Mientras se celebraba la fiesta de fin de curso, una figura oscura penetraba en el castillo y vagaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar en concreto; entro en ese lugar y estuvo un buen rato, para cuando termino la fiesta acababa de terminar por lo que se aplico un encantamiento desilusuinador y abandono el castillo, al llegar a Hosgamade desapareció no sin antes soltar una prolongada y fría carcajada y agregar.

- Mi venganza se culminara mucho después de que todos desaparezcáis.

A la mañana siguiente poco después de que los alumnos partieran hacia sus casas, Hypatia y Plinio salieron a dar un paseo hasta el pueblo, una vez allí se sentaron en la plaza a disfrutar del cálido aire veraniego.

- Anoche Edward nos sorprendió a todos – comento Hypatia.

- Cierto – dijo riendo - aunque quien más me sorprendió fue Nerón, pensaba que era amigo de Polibio.

- Hace tiempo que no se tratan, parece ser que tienen disparidad de opiniones.

- Si – afirmo Plinio – esto… hay algo que quería decirte

- Yo tambien tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Tu primero.

- No tu.

- No tu.

- Me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos – dijeron al unísono

Ambos se quedaron mirándose y se sonrojaron.

- Veo que pensamos igual – Dijo Hypatia

- Lo mismo iba a decirte

Plinio le acaricio tiernamente la cara y la beso.

Mientras tanto Gabriel se hallaba en su despacho preparando la planificación de clases del curso siguiente, la cual no iba a diferir en demasía de la del curso anterior, lo cierto es que podía darse por satisfecho, pues el 90 % de sus alumnos había aprobado su asignatura y de ese porcentaje el 60 % tenían un Supera las expectativas, el 28 % un aceptable y el 12 % restante un extraordinario.

- Hola.

Gabriel levantó la vista.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo quieres que te llame hoy?

- Ya sabes que ahora soy la dama gris.

Gabriel suspiro, dejo la pluma sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla.

- ¿Qué te trae esta mañana por aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que te conté hace meses.

- De que se trata.

- Siempre me ayudaste a tener más confianza en mi misma, animándome, y la verdad llevo tiempo sospechando que si no te hubiera pasado lo que te paso, a mi no me hubiera ocurrido lo que me ocurrió, porque hubieras conseguido tenerme con los pies en la tierra.

- Lo que hubiera ocurrido jamás lo sabremos.

En eso alguien entro en el despacho Hestia que se quedo mirándolos.

- Os dejare a solas – dijo y acto seguido se marcho atravesando la pared.

Hestia se sentó frente a Gabriel.

- ¿Debería sentir celos de un fantasma?

- No lo sé, ¿los tienes?

- Creo que no, lo que tengo es miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- ¿Y si termino siendo un monstruo?

- Lo dices por lo que te paso hace unos meses ¿me equivoco?

- Respondo a las situaciones con violencia – dijo con tristeza – no quiero convertirme en mi padre.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, se levanto y se acerco a ella, se apoyo en la mesa y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Tu no eres en absoluto como tu padre, y nunca lo serás; tampoco eres violenta, simplemente eres fuerte, pero lo que importa es lo que tienes en tu interior, eres muy buena persona – le dijo dulcemente – una mujer maravillosa – añadió cogiéndola del mentón alzándole el rostro suavemente y con la otra mano limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Gracias – dijo Hestia - ¿te importaría abrazarme un rato?

- Eso esta hecho.

Entretanto en el despacho de Helga, ella y Godric conversaban.

- Te digo que necesitamos contratar a un profesor para que imparta runas antiguas – dijo Godric – Cayo fue muy desconsiderado marchándose.

- Simplemente acepto un trabajo que le permitía desarrollarse como profesional en runas, no hay porque culparlo de ello; pero coincido con tigo en que necesitamos otro profesor, no podemos seguir turnándonos para dar esa asignatura.

- Eres tan buena.

- Pondremos un anuncio.

- De acuerdo.

Pasadas dos semanas un hombre se presento en el castillo, encontrándose en los terrenos con Nerón.

- Buenos días, mi nombre en Jonh Blake, tengo que hablar con la directora.

- Acompáñeme señor Blake.

Lo condujo hasta la sala de profesores en la que se encontraban Helga y Godric; y abandono la sala dejando al Jonh Blake con ellos.

- Estábamos esperándolo – dijo Helga – hace unos días recibimos su carta.

- Fuiste alumno de la casa Slytherin – dijo Godric.

- Si, lo fui, pero para mi eso no tiene ninguna importancia.

- De modo que esta interesado en el puesto de profesor de runas.

- Si.

- Al haber sido alumno de la casa Slytherin deberías ser el responsable de esa casa – dijo Godric.

- No veo porque, tengo entendido que el actual responsable lo hace bastante bien.

- Es lo mejor para todos – dijo Helga – hace días que decidimos junto a todo el profesorado que si aparecía algún antiguo Slytherin como profesor de la escuela sería quien se encargaría de esa casa.

- Supongo que no me queda otra opción

- Bienvenido a Hogwarts señor Blake – concluyo Godric.

Llego el 17 de agosto y se celebro la ceremonia, los novios iban vestidos ambos de blanco, los testigos de la boda fueron la hermana de la novia y Nerón (lo echaron a suertes y le toco a él), una vez concluida la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta todos los invitados comieron en una gran mesa rectangular y los novios y sus testigos en otra más pequeña de aspecto intimo.

Después de la comida algunos se pusieron a hablar en grupos de más o meno personas, otros se pusieron a bailar. Hestia le puso a Gabriel una venda en los ojos y cogiéndolo de la mano le dijo al oído.

- Confía en mi.

Lo condujo hacia el lago y cuando llegaron se paro frente a el.

- Hace tiempo que quiero hacer una cosa, y se en mi interior que tu tambien, pero eres demasiado tímido para intentarlo.

- ¿A si?¿qué es lo que quieres hacer, Hestia?

- Esto.

Lo beso mientras acariciaba su cabello y le quitaba la venda. Ambos se miraron.

- Sabes una cosa Gabi, sufrí mucho cuando desapareciste, siempre me gustaste pero no sabía como atraer tu atención así que te molestaba para que te fijaras en mí.

- Lo se, lo supe por como reaccionaste cuando invite al baile a Helena cuando estudiábamos.

- ¿Piensas besarme o tengo que esperar otros diez años?

Acto seguido se besaron apasionadamente mostrándose en ese beso todo aquello que sentían el uno por el otro.


	20. Nota

Nota.

El fic que acaban de leer forma parte de una trilogía, dentro de poco comenzare a subiré el tercer fic de esta trilogía. Los títulos son los siguientes:

Hogwarts Comienzo

Hogwarts Misterio

Hogwarts Lazos


End file.
